Love equals Headache
by Suffering Angel
Summary: 15.11.05 Growing up is never easy. Especially when your best friend for years is keeping something from you. But is it you she's hurting, or herself? And what can you trust when the things you believed in begin to break apart? AU, shonen and shoujo ai
1. Baby Daisuke

I don't own Digimon, although in my dreams, I rule the world :D

A/N: This is AU. And most of the shippings are Shonen/shoujo-ai. Meaning: boys+boys/girls+girl. Don't like, don't read.

Love = Headache.

The little baby opened his brown eyes and blinked several times in the light.

"Oooooo, he's so adorable! Wouldn't you say so, honey?"

An excited voice squealed.

"He sure is, dear. He has your eyes!"

Looking up, the little baby could vaguely see a mass of blond and a mass of brown.

"Gu?"

He said, earning him an approving squeal from the brown.

"Can we keep him, Yama? Huh, huh, can we?!"

The brown sounded as though he was going to explode with happiness. The blond was silent, then made a movement with his head that the little baby couldn't quite understand. Yama was nodding his approval. The brown threw his arms around him and kissed Yama's cheek.

"Oh, thanks you Yama-Chan! This might be just what we needed to boost our relationship! I can feel it! This little guy is just what we need right now!"

The brown playfully tickled the baby, and the baby, to show its fondness of the brown, gently chewed the finger. Yama chuckled.

"I think he likes you, Tai-Chan."

"You think?!??! *.*"

The baby let go of the finger and yawned. His eyes half closed as he looked back at Yama and Tai.

"Gah."

He said approvingly, and smiled as he drifted to sleep. 

Yamato put his arm around Taichi's shoulders and smiled in a fatherly way.

"What shall we call him then?"

Both men thought for a while, then Taichi said:

"He's gonna help us put our marriage back together, so he'll be helping us. I think we should call him- Daisuke."

Yamato considered it and repeated the name a few times.

"Daisuke. Our big help. Our Daisuke. I think that is a fitting name, Tai-Chan."

The two hugged each other and left the room. Taichi turned off the lights, and whispered:

"Sleep well, my Daisuke. I love you."


	2. 5 year olds

I still don't own Digimon ;;;-;;; 

Love = Headache

"Here we are, Dai-Chan!"

The 5 year old boy looked around him from the safe spot in Taichi's arms. Many other children ran about happily, playing.

"Where 'here', dada?"

Daisuke asked and turned his quizzical look back to his father.

"Here is where you'll be spending your mornings from now on, Dai-Chan."

Daisuke's eyes were suddenly filled with fright.

"Dada no stay?!"

Taichi shook his head sadly.

"You know I can't, Dai-Chan. I need to cook, clean the house, shop, and three times a week go to work. If you're here, then I'm calm about whether or not you're fed, and if you're taken care of! Now go on…"

He placed Daisuke on the floor and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be right here, until you'll make friends. You're not… SCARED, are you?"

Daisuke pushed his chest forward and looked as brave as a 5 year old could be.

"NO! I'll make friends, make dad proud!"

Taichi smiled as little Daisuke walked towards a couple of kids playing. They looked at him, puzzled.

"That was smart of you to do."

Taichi turned to see who it was that had spoken and his eyes met a gentle face with a warm smile.

"Oh. Hello. Um, what was?"

"Getting your son to make the first step. That's usually the hardest step to make. Name's Takenuchi Sora, by the way. Who're you, wonder-dad?"

Taichi laughed slightly.

"Name's Yagami Taichi."

"Yagami Taichi? Not the Yagami Taichi?! Ishida Yamato's boyfriend?!"

Taichi couldn't help but blush.

"Well, we, er, we married. A few years back.. But don't tell anyone. The media doesn't know, and that's the way we'd like to keep it. Come to think about it, Yama and I managed to keep our entire relationship a secret. So how do you…"

"I'm… close friends with Tachikawa Mimi. In fact… I'm her fiancé."

"Really? Yama's co-singer? Cool."

The watched the as Daisuke offered his hand to the young, purple haired girl. The girl looked at it, then, with her hammer-shaped balloon, smacked him on the head. The adults laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"That's your daughter?"

"Yep. That's my Miyako. And the little guy next to her is Iori…"

"Jyou and Koushiru's son."

She looked at him a bit surprised.

"You know Jyou and Koushiru?"

"Koushiru and I went to the same school. We stayed friends, and then when he got together with Jyou, I met Jyou."

"Say, I have today off from work. What say you and I go shopping or something?"

Taichi looked at Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. The three were now fighting over the hammer, giggling all along. He smiled.

"Ok."

"BYE DAD!"

Daisuke waved at his father, giving Miyako the chance to bonk him again.

"No fair!"

Miyako just giggled. Daisuke pouted. He crossed his arms and turned his back to them. Not understanding that he was the least bit serious, Miyako turned to bonk the unsuspecting Iori. Iori knew what was best for him, and so, a chase began. Daisuke sighed as he looked at the two.

"Hey, newbie!"

Looking up, his eyes met with a pair of blue ones. The other boy smiled and sat down next to him. He had blond hair, but it was covered mainly due to a bizarre looking green hat.

"Takeru."

The child said and offered Daisuke his hand.

"No, me Daisuke."

Takeru laughed.

"No, I mean me Takeru. You're Daisuke?"

"Hai."

"Nice to meet you, Dai-Kun!"

Takeru shook Daisuke's hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Take-kun!"

"Call me TK. Everyone around here does."

"Ok, TJ!"

"No, TK."

"TA?"

"TK."

"Bah, I'll just stick to Take-Kun -_-;;;"

TK laughed, amused.

"You're the first person to call me that! Most other persons prefer TK. Much shorter."

"And complicated! I don't know spelling!"

TK laughed again and then motioned towards the class.

"Go in?"

Daisuke looked around for Miyako and Iori, and noticed Miyako waving to him from the door.

"OK!"

They got inside, but Daisuke had a little problem.

"Um, Take-Kun?"

"Hai, Dai-Kun?"

"Why not sit there?"

Daisuke pointed towards the table where Miyako and Iori were sitting, alone. They were looking at him, and waving to him.

"Because Hika-Chan is there."

TK pointed towards another table where a brown haired girl with a bright smile was sitting. She waved towards them as well, and Daisuke scratched the back of his head.

"Um, talk later?"

TK was surprised when Daisuke walked over to Miyako and Iori and sat next to Iori. Miyako sighed, he was too far away to bonk. TK pouted and went to sit next to Hikari.

"We didn't introduce before! Let's now!"

"Let's, Iori-Chan!"

"Intro… what?"

Daisuke said, not understanding the big word.

"My name's Miyako. This is Iori."

The boy nodded at the mention of his name.

"You're Daisuke?"

"Hai! How did you…"

"We heard you talking to TK earlier."

"Ah."

"Kids, settle down, time for a story!"

"YEY!"

The kids cheered as a brown haired man came inside with a book and sat in the middle of the room. Daisuke leaned towards Iori's ear and asked:

"Who?"

"That's my father."

"He calls him father, but his name's Koushiru."

"Koushiru? Dad has a friend like that!"

"Hey, Dai-Kun!"

TK greeted when they were waiting for their parents to pick them up. Hikari and he approached the trio, half glaring. Hikari was glaring at Iori, while TK was glaring at Miyako. Hikari stood next to Miyako and TK stood in front of Daisuke and Iori.

"Hey, TK! Hika-Chan! What's up?"

"The sky, the ceiling…"

Daisuke started, counting the things on his fingers. His new friends laughed, and he smiled.

"You forgot the lamps, Dai-Kun!"

TK said and pointed upwards.

"Right! Baka me. Sorry!"

He smiled sheepishly, while Miyako finally found the opportunity to bonk him.

"Wait a sec, Iori-Kun, isn't Koushiru your dad? Why you're still here?"

"We're waiting until all the other kids go first, then we go."

"Oh. That's nice of you!"

Daisuke smiled towards Iori, making TK glare at Iori and Iori blush.

"Hai. Listen, Dai-Chan, do you play soccer?"

Miyako asked, hugging the hammer balloon. 

"Soccer? No, what is it?"

Hikari giggled.

"It's a game where you kick a ball towards a goal post."

"Sounds easy. Can I play?"

"Sure! We're playing today, wanna come?"

"I donno…"

"Daisuke?"

The five children turned to face Taichi and Sora. Koushiru was standing next to them.

"Time to go, Daisuke."

"Oh, but dad, we were gonna play soccer!"

Taichi's eyes got a glow at the mention of his favorite sport.

"Really? With who?"

"Iori-Chan and me, Dai-Chan's dad!"

Miyako announced happily, and looked at Sora.

"Mom, can he come too? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!"

Miyako asked, putting on her puppy look.

"Maybe tomorrow, Taichi needs to go home and take care of things."

"Ooooooooooh."

All five pouted cutely, and Miyako hugged the hammer tighter. But Sora shook her head.

"Well…"

Taichi said, and looked at the pouting group.

"You promise to behave yourself?"

"Taichi, you said…"

"Come on, Sora-Chan. A little fun with friends never killed anyone before. I trust it you'll be able to give him a ride back?"

"Well, since I AM driving the kids today, sure!"

"YEEPEE!!!!"

Miyako and Hikari hugged while all three boys just jumped, cheering.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight. BEHAVE, Daisuke!"

Daisuke saluted, and Taichi then left.

"Well, don't tell your dad, Daisuke, but we're also going for ice-cream later ^.~"

Daisuke's eyes glowed and they left, Daisuke saying: "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

Yamato announced as he entered through the door. Taichi came out to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey. Where's my little super star?"

Yamato asked, well on his way to Daisuke's room.

"He's with friends."

Yamato stopped and looked at Tai.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, Mimi's daughter and Jyou and Koushiru's son, along with two kids they met there."

"I hope they're under adult supervision…"

"Sora, Mimi's fience."

"Ahhhhhh!"

The doorbell rang, and Yamato opened it to greet Sora, Miyako and a hyper Daisuke.

"Hey, dad2!"

"Hey, super star!"

Yamato lifted Daisuke and held him.

"Well, nice to finally meet Yamato whom Mimi talks so much about!"

"Same here. She wouldn't stop talking about you, Sora."

"Hello, Ishida-San!"

"Well, who's that? A friend, Daisuke?"

"Hai! That's Miyako-Kun!"

"Well, we better get going now. See you!"

"See ya tomorrow, Dai-chan!"

"Bye, Miya-Kun!"

Yamato closed the door and put Daisuke down. The child ran to the shower, jumpi.

"Now, THAT's unnerving!"

"What is, dear?"

"Dai went to the shower, on his own."

Yamato seemed proud, but then Taichi's panic kicked in.

"OH NO! HE'LL DROWN HIMSELF! I'M COMING, DAISUKE!"

Taichi threw the towel he was holding, and ran to the shower after Daisuke. Yamato sighed, and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Not bad. Not bad at all…"

A/N: Well, in case you didn't figure it out, this here is one of them all shoujo/shonen-ai coupling. Meaning, yes, those were jealous glares TK and Hikari were sending Miyako and Iori, respectively. They weren't glaring at Daisuke, because TK's after him as well as Iori, and Hikari wasn't because he's the new guy. So… wait until next chapter! ^_^ hope you liked!


	3. 15 year old and counting

I don't own Digimon.

**_Love = Headache_**

"MISTER MOTOMIYA, WILL YOU KINDELY LOOK AT THE BOARD?!?!?!"

The teacher roared at the top of her lungs, causing Daisuke's train of thoughts, which consisted of soccer, how to get a raise of his allowance, soccer, Miyako's dare to play one on one, Takeru, soccer, and that Ichijouji guy from the other part of town, to derail.

"Huh?"

"THAT'S IT, YOUNG MAN, YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF INTO DETENTION! AGAIN!"

Daisuke sighed and looked at his friends. Hikari giggled. It was his 10th detention that week, and it was only Monday. TK shook his head. Iori sighed and sweatdropped, and Miyako was ecstatic that she'll have a friend in yet another detention. She still had extras from last week to catch up on. He winked to all of them, and went back to daydreaming, right before the bell rang.

"May I remind you all that your test is next week on Friday."

Daisuke groaned as he took his stuff.

"Friday?! But the game's on Saturday! When will I be able to study, I need to get ready for the game!"

"We'll study together on our detentions."

"And we could stop by and help you!"

Hikari cheerfully said as she took hold of Miyako's hand. Both girls blushed and Iori walked closer to TK. Daisuke sighed and tried to ignore the fact he had no one.

"Hey, Dai-Chan, don't look so blue!"

"Yeah, Dai-Kun! I'm sure you'll find someone, I mean, we're only 15!"

"Don't you mean already?"

"Gee, thanks, girls. Hey, Miya-Kun, race ya!"

Still adding the boyish suffix to Miyako's name, Daisuke ran as fast as he could, knowing that Miyako would soon follow.

'Unless she's on high heels…'

He suddenly felt someone pushing him to the ground, and they landed. Looking up, he saw Miyako's grinning face. Her hair fell down on her face, and Daisuke thought she looked kinda pretty.

'For a girl, that is.'

"I thought you had high heels?"

Miyako sat down next to him, and showed her now bare feet.

"HAD, being the operative word, Dai-Chan."

Hikari walked towards her girlfriend and handed Miyako her shoes.

"I really wish you'd stop acting so tomboyish, Miyako-Chan."

"But I thought that's why you like me so much, Hika-Chan!"

Miyako flashed a grin that Daisuke would be proud of, and Hikari blushed, silent.

"So, you guys. Have fun out there in the free world. Dai-Chan and I will try not to enjoy our detention too much!"

Miyako smiled sadly and caught Daisuke in a headlock.

"Hey, no fair, Miyako-Kun! I can't hit on a girl!"

"And I don't usually hit boys."

Daisuke got free and glared at her.

"Well, Miyako-KUN, I guess we'll just have to do something about this situation."

"Name the time and place, Dai-CHAN!"

The two glared at each other, and Iori had to come between them.

"Why don't you two hurry before you get yet another detention?!"

The two suddenly looked at their watches, and to each other.

"Race ya."

"You're on."

They then sprinted away, Miyako still barefoot. The remaining trio sighed and walked out of the school doors, and into freedom.

-

"MADE IT!"

Daisuke raised his arms in a triumphant gesture, and Miyako followed, panting.

"You tripped me, you cheat!"

Daisuke whistled innocently as the two took their usual seats. Miyako rubbed her aching feet, then put her shoes back on.

"Made it just in time, you two."

The teacher said, and looked at the clock.

"Well, I suppose you two have homework. I'll be back in half an hour to check on you. I expect to see at least games and doodles ready."

She left, and Daisuke turned to Miyako with a piece of paper ready for tic-tac-toe and the likes, but he was disappointed to see her taking out her homework.

"Sorry, Dai-Chan, no can do! I've gotta get better grades at this subject, otherwise I'll be grounded and won't be able to play against Tamachi next Saturday!"

"What subject is it?"

"History."

They both shivered, and Daisuke took his own history book out.

"Yeah, I better get working too. I mean, not that my dads care that much about my grades, but they want me to at least pass."

"Same with my moms. Mimi doesn't care as long as I behave, and Sora just wants me to be happy. So they know that I love soccer, and that I'll be kicked out of the team if I fail even one subject, so…"

"ONE subject?! Tough! I can fail 3 subjects like that, and I'll still be captain! Five's the limit, though."

"Yeah, well, it's different for girls, so let's just make sure you stay captain, ok?"

"...sorry."

"Don't mention it."

She wouldn't face him, yet he knew it would pass. It always did. Sighing, he opened the book and started working seriously. When the teacher returned, she was quite shocked to find Daisuke and Miyako actually working.

"Well, this is a first!"

She said with a smile as she placed her coffee cup on the table and sat down.

"Done!"

Miyako stared at Daisuke, then snatched his notebook.

"HEY!"

"Great going, Dai-Chan, like sensei wouldn't figure it out that you just copied everything from the book!"

"Hey, Iori does that all the time!"

"Well, that IS true, but still!"

She handed him back his notebook, and sighed.

"Well, half an hour gone, half an hour left to serve. What do you want to do, Miya-kun?"

Taking her history book, the girl smacked the boy on the head rather hard. Rubbing his head, Daisuke couldn't help but remember her bonking him the day they first met.

"I'd like to finish this bonus assignment."

"You're beginning to sound like Iori."

"Well, I need all the points I can get. After all, you don't want to play against Tamachi and that Ichijouji guy without me on the field, right? And for a girl, I have to try extra hard. They hardly keep me as it is!"

Crossing his arms behind his head, Daisuke tilted his head in thought.

"That shouldn't have anything to do with it. I mean, you're the best player on the team… after me, of course."

Miyako chose not to answer.

-

It was quite a while after detention ended that the two headed home after deciding to stay in the library for a while. They were in a studious mood which was a shame to waste, so they decided they'd rather have their parents mad at them and have a good reason for it then to feel lousy about doing nothing when they could do anything but.

"I don't think I've ever been so quiet in my life... my mouth hurts."

"From lack of exercise?"

"Yeah... something like that..."

They continued walking together for a while longer in silence. Daisuke was just about to ask if he could crash over when...

"Don't fall inlove, Dai-chan."

The boy was so shocked he came to a complete stop. The girl took a few steps more until she stopped, her eyes downcast as he looked at her back.

"I know how it goes with you... every game you get your eyes on one player... get a crush on him, sometimes forced. Most chances are he's not gay... you don't even try... you get depressed and lose out not only the games after, but the very game you're playing. This game... We can't afford to lose it. We just can't..."

"Otherwise you'll be kicked off the team?"

This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. It was a problem for ages. Parents were outraged someone like Miyako was taking the spot for one of their sons, who were much better than she was.

They weren't.

But Miyako was a girl. They lose one game with her in, or even win one with her out, she's off. That's why Daisuke made sure the coach had her play every game. And that's why he made sure their team had straight wins since the season started.

"Otherwise..."

She hated crying, in front of him most of all. Sure, she disliked crying in general, and the only person she really let herself cry in front was Hikari, and even then, not from the reasons one would've think.

But Daisuke was her best friend, someone she could confide everything in. She even told him about the times she was jealous for Hikari, times she couldn't possibly tell her girlfriend. She told him.

And it made her hate crying even more.

"Look at me."

He said, not standing in front of her, lifting her face to his level.

"We won't lose. And you won't get kicked off the team. I promise, I'll make sure Hikari's gonna have someone to cheer on. We're still gonna be five year old kids..."

"You said that ten years ago."

"And we haven't changed a bit, have we?"

She looked at him, and they were so close they could smell each other's warm breaths.

"Dai-chan..."  
"Hm?"

"Is it ok... for us not to blush?"

He blinked at her.

"Why should we. I mean, you're a girl and I'm a boy."

"That's my point, I..."

"Miya-kun."

She silenced under his stern tone.

"I won't fall inlove."

He flashed a grin and suddenly everything just seemed better. They'd win, she'd stay on the team, and keep on doing things Hikari wants her to do, all along at her best friend's side.

Just the way it was supposed to be.

"Un."

"So..."  
"What?"

"Can I stay over?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're unbelievable, Daisuke."

"Aren't I?"

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: OH MY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD I ACTUALLY UPDATED!!!!!! Expect more of this, as I'm on an old fic writing frenzy! XD this is gonna be finished! Yes! It will be finished! Nyahahahahaha!!!!!


	4. weeeee

I don't own Digimon.

A/N: well, it seemed only one person reviewed the last chappie. I don't care! this fic is purely for my own pleasure . I'm having fun writing it, wish some people would've enjoyed reading it : ah well. Your lose! XP

Thank you Sapphire Luna lova ya

__

**_Love = Headache_**

**__**

**__**

It was the night before the big game. The next day they would be facing Tamachi. The Tamachi, the champions, the best, the biggest team out there. Normally, he wouldn't let such facts get to him... but he did promise not to fall inlove...

"Hey there, super star! Having trouble going to sleep?"

Daisuke sighed as Yamato entered his room. He didn't need pep talks, least of all from the father who knew less about soccer. But then again, his problem wasn't about soccer, was it?

"Yeah..."

"Nasty thoughts?"

The man sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at his adopted son kindly.

"Kind off..."

"Can't blame ya. That Ichijouji guy is one hot cutey..."

"DAD!"

"Yama, don't harass him!"

Taichi's voice came from the other room, causing Yamato to chuckle.

"Hit the spot, eh?"

Daisuke didn't answer, only murmured as he turned to lie on his side, his back to Yamato.

"I know this is a big game for you, but don't let it get to you."

"It's not that."

"Then what are you worried about?"

Biting his lip, the teen sat up and sighed.

"I'm worried about us losing."

At the raised eyebrow, he continued.

"Not from the actual game. I'm gonna play my best and so will everyone on the team, that's not the point. Our opponent is a strong one, so the chance of losing is there. But I'm not afraid of the actual lose, but..."

"The consequences."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure Miyako-chan appreciates it, and won't hold it against you, Dai."

That didn't seem to help.

"She really loves soccer, dad. She's the coolest girl I know. I'd hate her being forced off the team."

"I'd like to see anyone who forces her off. They'd have to go through me first. But other than that, you really seem to care for her."

"She's my best friend. Girl or not, it's my job to look after her."

For the first time in a while, Daisuke didn't even pout when Yamato ruffled his hair.

"That's how it's supposed to be. I'm proud of you."

"Will you be at the game tomorrow?"

There was a pause, followed by a low sigh.

"I don't want to make promises..."

"...I might be forced to break."

Years of bitter experiences left their mark.

"Would you rather I lied to you?"

"No... I'd have liked that even less."

Having nothing more to say, Yamato kissed Daisuke's forehead, feeling somewhat relief as no resistance was put against the show of parental affection.

"Tomorrow's a big day. Sleep well, Dai."

"I'll try, dad, I sure will try."

-

Closing the door silently behind him, Yamato sighed again as he made his way to the living room. As always before one of Daisuke's game, Taichi was seated on the couch, arms crossed, a look of deep worry on his face. Yamato knew it just showed how much his partner in life cared, but he wished he wouldn't have made such a face.

"How long will it be before you stop looking like that before any one of his games?"

"How long will it be before you stop lecturing me like this?"

Came the rather distant reply.

"Your days of playing are over."

"And I still regret it."

Sitting down next to him, Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist and pulled him close.

"Do you regret this?"

"You know I never could."

"I'm sorry I made you give up on your dream."

"I'm happy you didn't on yours."

"Love isn't always fair, is it?"

"Isn't that what makes it fun?"

He asked, turning to face his husband.

"Indeed..."

"DADS! YOU HAVE A ROOM FOR THAT!"

Both blinked in their son's room's direction before laughing.

"He has a point, I guess."

"Always the same before a soccer match."

"Amen."

-

"You could cut the air with a butter knife."

Daisuke commented as he stood next to Miyako while she was doing her warm-ups. It was the day of the game and the entire team was on edge, though be it in anticipation or fear, one could never tell.

"Can you blame them? Even if we win here, Tamachi's way ahead of us where it comes to points. We have to beat them by at least 5, and we all know that will never happen."

"I believe in miracles."

"You're the only one."

"You used to believe in 'em too."

"I... have my reasons for stopping."

Looking at part of the audience, Daisuke spotted several people giving Miyako the evil eye and knew each and every one of them was a dropout from the team.

'It's not as much as idioticy towards Miyako as much as it is towards the couch... like he'd let Miyako stay on the team a minute if any of them was just barely better than her... heck, even if they were just as good as her, with all the commotion they're making...'

They stopped when he glared back at them, making Miyako smile slightly. His glare, however, wasn't enough to push back those who stared at the girl for the sake of her somewhat tight uniform. She couldn't care less.

"They're unbelievable, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

The attention was suddenly directed at the sides of the court where a green bus came to a stop.

"Looks like our opponents are here."

One by one, the Tamachi team members moved out of the bus, carrying their bags, trying to clear a path through all the fangirls which were probably waiting for the same person Daisuke and Miyako were.

"Say..."

"Hm?"

"Do you even know what the guy looks like?"

Miyako sniggered.

"Hardly. Whenever he's on TV my moms changed a channel. I stopped reading newspapers just because he's everywhere. I don't need to be reminded a demi god's about to kick our arses good everywhere I go."

"Same here."

The noise coming from the other court's end meant only one thing, and indeed, that thing happened. Towering over the sea of hyper girls stood one neatly dressed teen, sporting a rather noble pose and a rather shy mocking grin.

Miyako's eyes widened as an involuntary blush came to her cheeks, catching both her and Daisuke by surprise.

"Miya-kun?!"

She turned to him, embarrassed.

"Do, don't get the wrong idea! I, I just thought, he, he..."

Looking at the friendlier part of the crowd, she found a reason.

"...he looks so much like my Hikari-chan, how can I not blush upon seeing him?!"

Seeing her embarrassment, he let it slide.

"We're gonna lose, aren't we?"

Not the best change of subject he could come up with, but a change of subject nonetheless.

"Dai-chan, this is my last game on the team. You're gonna slack off on your play just because you think this is a lost battle... I'll never forgive you."

"Wha..."

He turned to stare at her, but the girl was already in her position on the field. Looking back at the god-send, he blinked as he tilted his head.

"She's right... he does look like Hikari-chan."

That line made the faint hint of blush disappear completely.

-

The game went on not quite as expected, probably due to the fact the other team's superstar was for some reason placed on the bench. Without him, the high and mighty Tamachi didn't seem to be all that. Therefore Daisuke wasn't the least bit surprised when a little teamwork between him and Miyako scored them a goal.

"See? Being a girl has nothing to do with it!"

Daisuke grinned as he ran to her.

"Don't be too happy. Wonder boy's entering the game."

The smile disappeared as her words became reality. The game was turned around, not really to anyone's surprise. Whenever they'd get the ball, Tamachi'd get it back, and score a goal. That wasn't what pissed Daisuke off. It was the feeling that the Tamachi wonderboy was mocking his best friend. What little respect the team in green had to Miyako after their joint goal seemed to disappear completely, all because Ken stole the ball from her once. But he hadn't seen all of it yet.

It was the middle of the second half when Ichijouji Ken himself went as low as to bluntly tackle Miyako.

Needless to say, the crowd didn't like it. At least, that part of the crowd which wasn't blind as to what the godsend was doing.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND DANCE ON HIS CORPSE!!!"

Hikari shouted, making quite a few Tamachi fans from the immediate surroundings give her the evil eye. Seeing, however, as she wouldn't change her mind, and her friends felt her feelings, they looked away.

"That really wasn't nice."

Takeru said as he nodded sagely.

"But, don't you think she's going overboard just a bit?"

The blond laughed at his boyfriend's uneasiness.

"What, I'd have acted the same way if someone pushed you, Iori-kun."

The boy had to blush and look away, allowing him to spot quite an out of place character.

"Taichi-san!"

The three turned to look at the adult who waved back, and immediately Hikari turned back to look at the field, yelling more death threats.

"I see the game isn't going that well."

He said, spotting the commotion created on the field.

"Ichijouji just pulled a foul on Miyako-san."

Iori reported, blushing a tad more as he felt Takeru wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"Doesn't make sense, the guy's supposed to be the god of soccer or something..."

"He was intimidated."

Taichi replied to Takeru's remark somewhat absent mindedly.

"I guess he's used to desperate play, but from the way it seemed on the sidelines, both Daisuke and Miyako-kun are playing quite confidentially."

Quite a crowd was gathered by now next to Miyako, Daisuke kneeling next to her. Apparently she was trying to hide it, but she was in pain.

"Is it because she's a girl..."

Takeru tried, but quickly had his head chewed off by Hikari. And Taichi.

"Nah, he's too good to let that get to him. Probably..."

His eyes narrowed at Daisuke turned from Miyako to Ken. It meant only one thing. Trouble.

-

"Oy! What's the big idea?!"

Daisuke yelled at Ken, not moving far away from Miyako. It was quite hard to get her off the field, as Odaiba players began arguing with Tamachi players. Ken simply stood there, looking at Miyako as though expecting the girl to lunge at him. All she did was rub her ankle and wonder just why was the referee only gave him a yellow card.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you pushed her!"

The two captains half entered a glaring contest, each team around them cheering its own leader.

"Yeah, I did."

"You even admit it?!"

"Would it matter if I won't?"

"You're pissing me off!"

"Daisuke!"

The call of his name and the gentle hand catching his own were enough to make the chocolate toned boy look away from his newly discovered rival and towards his best friend. Miyako was smiling, though her eyes seemed in pain.

"Get him on the field, or you'll get fouled too."

Both boys were amazed at her reaction, but soon acted accordingly. Daisuke motioned to his teammates to go back to positions while he helped get Miyako off the field. Ken just mumbled something to himself, not taking his eyes off the two.

"I'm ok, you go back to the field."

She said as he walked along side the stretcher.

"I won't forgive him. I definitely won't forgive him!"

"Dai-chan..."

"I'm gonna go over there, and..."

"Play like your life depended on it, because they do!"

He looked at her and bit his lip. She looked frighteningly serious...

"I mean it, Daisuke! My last game... play like you mean it..."

At the sight of tears, he turned away to glare at Ken.

"Ok... I got it. Don't you worry about a thing now."

He grinned at her reassuringly.

"I'll take him down... fair and square!"

She smiled as he rushed off, though she wasn't alone for a minute.

"Miyako-chan!!!"

She was quickly glomped by Hikari, who was scolded by the medical staff.

"Are you alright?!"

"As best as I can be."

"That's weird..."

Both girls blinked at the medic who examined Miyako's leg as he gave the girl a questioning look. She just winked at him and clapped her hands in a pleading manner. Hikari blinked again as the man smiled understandingly and put a rather useless bandage on her leg.

"Are you sure that's..."

"Thank you!"

The man left and Hikari was left clueless as Miyako wouldn't answer her questions. At least she seemed well enough, so the shorter girl joined her in watching the game as it resumed.

-

"That girl..."

Daisuke said as he passed by Ken on his way to his post. Ken looked at him, curious.

"...I'll make you pay for what you did to her."

The whistle was heard and the game resumed, again, without much change. If anything, Odaiba was losing worse now that Miyako was out. However, none of it seemed to matter to Daisuke as he kept his eyes away from the ball and on Ken. He managed to keep him from getting balls, from sending balls, to almost committing the same foul Ken did on Miyako... but he knew better. Miyako really wouldn't have forgave him.

It was five minutes before the end and it was a lost game to Odaiba. All the other players stopped playing, yet Daisuke kept on running as though he was on fire. The game didn't matter to him. One thing and one thing alone did.

Humiliate Ichijouji Ken.

And he had his chance. Ken got the ball, headed to the goal, and in the only chance he had, Daisuke skidded underneath him, sending the ball away, and the boy in green to the ground. The whistle was heard again, and the game came to an end.

No one was surprised when Daisuke went off the field cheering as though he had won.

"You... really did it, didn't you?"

Miyako asked smiling as Daisuke joined her and the rest in the locker room. Their three friends and a parent off each side were there as well.

"Sora-san!"

The woman smiled at the teen, yet he quickly turned his attention to her adopted daughter.

"I did it, Miya-kun! I showed him who's boss!"

"Thank you, Dai-chan."

Her smile made him blush.

"Well, I, er, uh..."

"Motomiya..."

Turning around, Daisuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"...Daisuke?"

"Ichijouji... Ken..."

From the look on Ken's face one might think he was physically beaten.

"What do you want?"

Hikari greatly dislike the way Daisuke stood between Miyako and Ken, almost protecting her girlfriend.

"I just... wanted to talk to you..."

Seeing how that won't get him nowhere he looked at Miyako and bowed lightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that. I'm greatly ashamed."

All blinked in unison, creating almost a sound.

"Um... you... wanted to talk?"

The two went a bit away, and the rest had little choice left but to watch them. Ken seemed rather embarrassed as he kept blushing, and Daisuke seemed to move between utterly shocked, and... flattered. Jealous grunts coming from Takeru's direction were all that was heard until Daisuke came back, staring at a small note Ken gave him.

"What did he want?"

Taichi asked, trying to get a glimpse at the note's content. Miyako, being seated, managed to see mere seconds before Daisuke stuff the note in his pocket, his blush growing deeper and deeper.

All turned to Miyako who was beginning to sound insane with her giggles.

"Stop it!"

Daisuke half shouted.

"It's nothing like that!"

"Oh? So why do you have Ichijouji Ken's phone number?"

Another blink, and Daisuke sighed.

"He... gave it to me so we could... arrange our..."

"Your what?"

"..."

Eyes widened and jaws hit the floor as everyone understood. Miyako giggled again.

"Ichijouji Ken asked you out on a date?!"

The only one not completely shocked was Taichi, who wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's my son..."


	5. getting ready to boogy

I don't own Digimon.

A/N: omg omg omg omg, more people reviewed other than Sapphire Luna! shock!

**_Love = Headache_**

**__**

**__**

The day after the game wasn't one of Motomiya Daisuke's best days. Some would say it was one of the worse. He crowned it the worst day ever. And it started first thing in the morning.

-

He was woken up by a pair of hyper fathers, eager to celebrate their son's getting a boyfriend, and even though he did his best to tell them Ken wasn't on his favorite persons list, let alone on his beloved persons list, let alone a boyfriend, they were beyond hearing.

It did have its good sides, though. Taichi prepared his favorite, ramen with miso soup, and had prepared quite a boxed lunch for him. Yamato promised to clear the weekend so he could spend time with Daisuke; the teen knew it was going to be a date tip marathon, but every minute with his hardly ever seen father was a blessing.

Then he had to go to school.

-

-

"I SAID, STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

He yelled at a group of girls who were apparently part of the 'Odaiba junior high Ichijouji Ken fan club'. Ever since he set foot in the building they were like a second shadow, whispering and giggling behind his back. No matter how many times he asked them nicely to leave, they wouldn't. Even now they just seemed to be theorizing about him and Ken, just because he gave them the time of day.

"Come on, we know you and Ken-sama are an item! All we're asking is to get first and only rights on the publishing rights!"

Daisuke was about to reply when the girls suddenly seemed terrified. He blinked.

"We... we'll leave you alone, now... ne, girls? Ne..."

They ran off but before Daisuke could sigh in relief, a shiver ran down his spine. Something was behind him, something so terrible that even the stalkers went running, something so horrendous it made them scared, and him too, only from being near. Something so incredibly... evil! Yes, that's what it was... evil...

He screamed when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Yo, Daisuke."

"Ta, ta, Takeru!"

The blond blinked.

"Something wrong? You seem pale."

The boy hurried to shake his head.

"No no no no no no, I just..."

"Dai... CHAN!"

The next thing he knew, he was caught in a headlock.

"Morning... Miya... Kun..."

"MORNING"

She called, jumping away from him, incredibly happy. Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get his skull back in its place.

"What's up with her?"

He asked half whining.

"I don't know... but this certainly shouldn't be how she she'd be acting right now. I mean, you lost the game, she's off the team, you're gonna date the person who fouled on her..."

Daisuke blinked at Takeru before staring at Miyako's back as she hopped along to class. That's right, he told himself. They lost. Even if it was against Tamachi, even if Ichijouji Ken himself made it his goal to get Miyako out of the game... That was all people needed to get her off the team. Yet, she was too happy...

A small smile rose to his lips.

"That idiot... being that happy just for me..."

Takeru blinked as Daisuke began moving towards the classroom as well.

"Happy... for the date? Or for the game?"

"Try for not making me worry."

Takeru nodded sagely.

-

"Ne, how does it go?"

Daisuke asked as he sat in his seat, Takeru and Miyako sitting nearby as usual. It was rather early and so they had time to talk before the lesson began.

The two blinked at him, and even though it made him blush and look at a point in space between them, he explained.

"You know..."

They leaned forward with anticipation and raised eyebrows.

"...dating."

He blurted out, glaring at the back of their necks as they looked away, smiling knowingly.

"Our little Dai-chan is growing up, Miyako."

"Oh happy days."

"Stop it!"

Laughing, they returned to face him.

"Don't worry, Dai-chan, you'll do just fine! Ken asked you out..."

At this, various female schoolmates turned to glare at them.

"...because he wanted to get to know you better, not some mask you'll put on for him. I'm sure he's sick and tired of people pretending around him because he's famous."

"You're just jealous because he fouled on you."

"Shut up, TK!"

"I can just feel the love in the air, now would you shut up and help me?!"

"Shut up or help you Dai, which is it?"

Takeru wasn't surprised when both smacked him.

"I mean it, Takeru! I... this would be my first date... first –real- date..."

He corrected in response to a slight glance from his friends. He dated before... dated them, actually. Nothing serious, just to get the hang of it. Needless to say, neither really considered it dates as much as hanging out with a close friend, but they tried to make it seem so for Daisuke's sake. And once their respective boyfriend and girlfriend found out... he was denied of that as well.

"...I just... won't know what to do... and... I want it to go well..."

"Daisuke, aren't you forgetting something?"

The blond asked, ignoring the blush which began to rise to his friend's cheeks.

"Like...?"

Miyako's reaction, which consisted of her rolling her eyes and turning away with a sigh, indicated quite bluntly what the answer would be, yet neither boys paid her much attention. They knew, after all, it was about her.

"That guy fouled Miyako. Are you sure you want to date him?"

"You're just jealous he's not dating you."

Which –he- she meant, was unknown to Takeru, yet he glared anyways. Daisuke merely blinked as he didn't hear her remark.

"Like I said, Ken apologized. Whether or not he really meant it, I don't care. It's Daisuke's big chance and he should just grab it!"

She raised her fist into the air, her eyes glimmering.

"And I won't forgive anyone who gets in his way, TK, not even you!"

The brunette sighed at the blond and purplette.

"You're not helping me."

"Just do what Miyako told you, Daisuke. Be yourself, and I'm sure it'll work out just fine."

"That's right! And remember, no kissing on the first dates! Big no no, moving way too quickly and if it's your first kiss it's a disaster."

"If you want practice kissing, I could help you."

Though it was said in a casual and careless manner, the reactions it brought were hardly alike. Daisuke's jaw was this far away from hitting his desk and his eyes almost dropped out of their sockets while Miyako turned solemn.

"That's not something you joke about, Takeru."

"Who was joking?"

"You shouldn't offer kisses to people."

"He's not "people", he's Daisuke, whom I'm very fond off."

Flattery aside, Daisuke was growing incredibly uncomfortable as the tones his friends used were becoming more and more hostile. A glance to his side revealed at least Miyako's reason to be angry.

"Too fond, maybe?"

"What're you implying, Miyako?"

"I'm implying you should only be that fond of only one person."

"I am."

"That person should be Iori. He loves you, you know."

"Iori'd understand. He's..."

"I'm... what, Takeru-san?"

Daisuke covered his mouth with his hand as the conversation was stopped. Miyako shook her head and turned to face the blackboard as it was almost time for class to start, while Takeru was trying to sweet talk his way out of the mess. Iori merely took his place between next to Miyako, not giving Takeru another look.

Silence fell, and in an attempt to break it, Daisuke tapped Miyako's back, earning him the girl's attention.

"Ne, where's Hikari?"

Miyako's expression darkened even more as she turned her back to him.

"I don't know. She'll be here in time for class to start, don't worry."

And true enough, the girl arrived just in the nick of time, looking even more gloom than anyone in the class. Daisuke offered her a smile and a greeting, to which she happily replied, but to everyone else she gave the silence treatment. Especially Miyako.

He decided he'd ask his friend about it… After he'd get over his date.

-

"Dai-chan on a daate, Dai-chan on a daate…."

Taichi couldn't help but sing as he hopped around the house, unable to contain his excitement.

"DAD, will you please stop doing that? You're making me nervous!"

Daisuke whined as he threw another shirt on the bed, now completely covering the blue mattress with clothes he was to choose from. The closet was half empty, a quarter of the closet past the limit he set to himself.

"But but but…"

Taichi peeked in, tears in his eyes.

"It's my son's first date! And with such a cute and famous boy! How can I not be excited?!"

"It's not my first date! Remember, I went out with Miya-kun, and Hikari, and last week with Take…"

"First real date."

Taichi quickly said, causing Daisuke to stop mid sentence.

"Yeah… first real date…"

There was a moment of silence which ended when Taichi's face curled up in a cattish smile, causing Daisuke to throw a shoe at him.

"Dai-chan on a daate, Dai-chan on a daate…"

And he hopped away, leaving his adopted son to sulk.

Daisuke hated sulking. A lively person by nature, an annoyingly happy person by choice, he despised the act in which one did nothing but drown in his bitterness and anguish yet did nothing while sucking on lollypop or something. And why was he sulking? He had no reason to be sulking… Maybe that's why…

As he went over the cloths he chose, the advices he got kept running back and forth in his head, making it impossible to even notice the sudden urge to vomit.

"Be myself… be myself…"

He glanced at his reflection, now dressed in perhaps the only suit of cloths Yamato bought him which he kept. Having spent more time with him, his taste leant more towards Taichi's, yet both brunettes agreed the blond had his moments.

A bright orange shirt plus cap with a big blue star on it with light green letters spelling the name of the shape on top of a deep green shirt with a pair of brown pants, turn at the edges.

Father and adopted son both constantly wondered how long it took Mimi to convince Yamato to actually buy the clothes.

It felt good, wearing those clothes. They suited his taste quite well, looked good on him, and all in all were quite comfortable to wear. His spirits lifted lightly at the choice, eagerly accepted by the boy as a sign that other happenings were to go right as well.

"I should get going soon… I wonder if I should've gotten him anything… it's a first date though, so I doubt he'd be expecting anything… would he?"

"Dai Chan! Takeoff time!"

Daisuke looked at his watch and sighed, patting his good-luck doll (which he fondly called Chibimon) before heading out.

"Remember, Dai-chan! Don't act rashly! Don't force him to let you pay, you're both guys!"

"Like I have the allowance…"

"Don't try any moves Yama-chan might've taught you, they'll backfire!"

Daisuke winced in memory of the horror stories his blond father had told him about his first dates with the boy's other father.

"Don't kiss on the first date, you'll regret it!"

He blushed.

"DAAD!"

Taichi smiled as he handed Daisuke some pocket money.

"I just want things to go well for you, is all."

Daisuke pouted as he accepted the money, letting Taichi ruffle his hair. It mattered not, his hair was always a mess, if anything like this he'd look tidier for the date.

"Anything else, -mom-?"

He asked, already outside the door.

"Yes. Come back home by midnight or you'll get turned into a pumpkin."

There was nothing else left to do as the door closed -

He blinked.

-

If there was one thing Daisuke was less used to then sulking, it was being there early. He never remembered being anywhere early, the record being maybe five minutes early to recess. But here he was, 10 minutes early after a 10 minutes wait, and Ken was still nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ran…"

He wondered, leaning once again against the wall next to the cinema. The date was to go as follow – one: meet Ken and go to one of the new comedies, preferably an American one. A neutral setting to see just how comfortable he was with the other boy. Two: go get a bite to eat. Worse comes to worst go alone. Food is, after all, one heck of a mood lifter. Three, should both previous stages go well: tell him he had a great time and ask to meet again either next Friday, or just for a friendly soccer match. And they fought Go made guys wanna scream out in random names. Iish.

Four: … proposal after years of going out?

Daisuke shook his head rather violently. No! He must NOT think like that! He still had this one date ahead of him… One date… and his companion hadn't even made an appearance yet.

A though hit him. What if… what if Ken stood him up? What if everyone were right, and Ken wasn't such a nice guy? What if his apology to Miyako really was just to trick Daisuke into being humiliated by him not showing up?! And after he got so worked up about it, too!

Argh, he growled, feeling like pulling at his hair. He was such an idiot! Why would anyone so good looking…

"Daisuke?"

…so smart and great at everything…

"Daisuke…"

…who could have everyone he wanted…

"Daisuke."

…go out with…

-Kiss-

…him.

Blink.

"Did you just…"

"Kiss your cheek, yes."

Shaking his head again, Daisuke was snapped back to the reality of having Ken stand next to him, a faint blush on his pale cheeks. The reality of Ken dressed so fine he made Daisuke rethink all those posters he had on his bedroom walls. The reality of having Ken look at him so warmly and caringly… only at him…

"Sorry I got here just now, mama wanted me to run an errand. Should I buy the tickets now?"

The reality of having Ichijouji Ken kiss him right off the bat.

As Ken left to take care of the purchase, Daisuke stared after him, not missing a single movement the taller boy made.

Miyako was wrong, dead wrong. Ken didn't look anything like Hikari.

He looked too damn fine to look like Hikari.

"You coming?"

"Ah, un!"

A/N: sorry about this coming in late, writer's block for a while then a HUGE Shaman King muse washed over me. Expect some one shots for that soon :x R&R!


	6. commence operation 'first date'

A/N: a rather short chappie, but hey, it's nothing but pure Daiken fluff :D so who cares?!

And I don't own the characters, they're Digimon Adventure 02 characters, meaning Bandai ownz them. Damn :x

* * *

**__**

**_Love = Headache_**

**__**

Cold water splashed against tanned skin before falling back and down the sink. Brown eyes observed their owner's reflection, scanning for anything which even seemed the least bit unfitting. As hard as he tried, the boy found nothing disturbing… let alone the blush that was on his cheeks since he and his date walked into the movie theater… walked into the theater… with Ichijouji Ken.

Motomiya Daisuke splashed his face with cold water again, pausing once more to stare at the mirror in the man's bathroom. He had downright stormed out the second the break started, unable to sit next to Ken any longer.

It wasn't as bad as he made it sound, really. In fact it was better than anything he could've dreamt about, a date like the ones Miyako and Takeru kept talking about. He only regretted Taichi's lecture earlier…

'Dad should've told –him- that.'

The minute they sat down, he had to fight to keep Ken's hands off of him. It wasn't –where- he was trying to touch that bothered him, and he had to say that at first it was rather flattering, but they –did- come to watch a movie, and… it was their –first- -date- for crying out loud.

It wasn't like they were years old lovers… they weren't even official boyfriend and boyfriend yet! Sure, he managed to handle Ken holding his hand… but once the pale boy started trying reaching higher… 'started' being the operative word… the fun came to a stop so abrupt it dropped dead.

Taking a deep breath, Daisuke left the safety of the toilet (Ken said he didn't have to go and swore not to follow) and went to get the extra drinks and snacks. Looking at the contents of his wallet, he sighed. Ken had given him enough money for the both of them, insisting it would be his treat. No matter how much Daisuke complained, Ken wouldn't take the money back.

'Either he's trying to force me into buying dinner later, or… he's trying to make me the woman in this relationship.'

The girl at the counter gave him a weird look, yet ended up giving him an extra bucket of popcorn.

"Maybe she hopes to score points with him…"

"With who?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as Ken popped into existence in front of him.

"Do, don't do that, Ken!"

"Do what?"

The godsend asked, tilting his head and blinking innocently. The tanned boy sighed. Again.

"Never mind, let's just get back to our seats… and haven't you promised not to follow?"

"To the bathroom, not at all!"

He answered with a rather troubling laughter.

"And I wasn't following you, just figured it'd be faster to get the snacks while you were in the bathroom. What took you so long, I was worried."

Blushing, Daisuke chose to ignore the comment.

"Here's your change…"

"Keep it."

Daisuke pouted.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Ichijouji."

A slight blush painted Ken's cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Forget it, I'll buy dinner later with it."

They took their seats and Daisuke sighed before turning to look as Ken tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

He blinked. The look on Ken's face was completely different from before. So delicate, so gentle, so… girly. For a moment, Daisuke could've sworn he was staring at Hikari.

"I… I'm sorry for earlier… you seemed really uncomfortable when you left, I… felt really horrible…"

Daisuke blinked a second time.

"…please forgive me."

'Is that really... Ken from before?!"

Grinning sheepishly, Daisuke held his hands up in dismissal.

"N, no! It's ok, really, you just got over excited, happens to everyone on first days… no, not that I'm saying this is your first date ever, someone like you, wouldn't DREAM of it, but it's your first date with me, you know?! So…"

He was cut short by a fit of giggles.

"You're cute when you ramble."

The blush showed even in the dark, as the lights faded.

"I'll behave, ok?"

The statement was half contradicted as Ken placed his head on Daisuke's shoulder, nestling as close as he could in the theater seat.

"O, ok…"

As the movie began again, Daisuke couldn't help but sigh in content. It felt nice,

Ken's warmth seeping directly into his shoulder and neck...

'He... did look cute earlier, when he apologized...'

Swallowing the lump in his throat, not even bothering to try and pretend to yawn, Daisuke stretched his arm and placed it around the other boy's shoulders.

Hearing a soft purr come his way, he smiled, and sat back, trying to pay attention to the rest of the film.

He failed, making it one full movie he knew not what it was about.

* * *

A/N: next chappie, the date continues! ;D


	7. talks into the night

I don't own the characters. Plot's mine, though (as far as this fic's concerned XP)

Tariki Rania: I never said it was :X notice I said Yamato and Taichi kept their marriage secret. Same goes for Mimi and Sora, and Koushiro and Jyou, as well as their kids. They don't show around, and Ken's kind of the different one in the bunch, as seen in the kiss on the cheek at the end of last chappie. It's not that this world is necessarily tolerant of homosexual and lesbian relationships… I just keep my charas with their heads above the water, and not tell you too much (yet) about difficulties they might have due to their sexuality :) btw, whatever you'll read in the chappie was written before I sat down to answer reviews XP coincidence wanted and you asked about the same thing.

Whoa, long review reply XD next!

Sapphire Luna: come on, since when are my fics that shallow? XD this was only the sixth published chappie :}

Goro-Goro: Daisuke and Ken ARE the main couple in here, but only because Daisuke's THE main chara. Notice that up until the last chappie we've only seen Ken at the soccer game whereas we met Miyako at the second chappie and she and Daisuke got along right off the start. 'Sides, my fic, my call XP no farther comments.

Star: steals your anime while you're fluffing :D

* * *

**_Love = Headache_**

**__**

**__**

"That was fun"

Was the first thing said between the two boys once they left the movies. Without a doubt, the second half of the movie was the more enjoyable one, yet not because of the plot or the humor.

"I guess so…"

"Hey, wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Um…"

Truth was, he was starving. Anxiety, nervousness and excitement built all through the day and on into the evening, plus the physical effort coming from trying to keep from being molested in the middle of the cinema sure made the boy's already healthy appetite wake up.

"Sure, why not."

It was 10 o'clock when Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken headed off for some eating after the movie. The situation had improved greatly after the break, and the two enjoyed a comfy cuddle until just before the lights came on.

'He's not that bad if he keeps his hands to himself… or at least in none strategic areas…'

Daisuke thought, not really minding it when Ken took his hand in his own.

"Where to, then?"

"Anywhere edible will do."

Both blinked at his comment, and the brunette was fast to laugh it off.

"Let's get going and see where we'll get."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Ken said, smiling in a way Daisuke was slowly getting used to. It was a smile which made him feel comfortable even in the middle of the crowded theater hall, letting him know Ken paid attention to no one but him. It made him feel appreciated, wanted… loved… a blush crept to his face as he thought about how… intimate… the smile looked to him… and he looked away as they made their way in search of a meal.

They ended up sitting in a not so secluded food court with burgers and fries in front of them, chatting idly between bites. However, there were only so many jokes Daisuke could pull without feeling too stupid, and the conversation soon passed to more serious issues… personal issues. It might've been not that bad, really… had he been the one to start it.

"I… bet you're wondering why I asked you out."

Ken said after one of the less comfortable silences, one which made Daisuke go off to fetch seconds. It wasn't so much his hunger (though he was still hungry) as his hatred towards such silences.

Daisuke paused for a moment before unwrapping his meal.

"Yeah… the thought… has crossed my mind…"

Ken smiled in a rather sad way, looking at the empty tray in front of him.

"I… because of the game we played, really."

Daisuke nodded, munching on a few French fries. Knowing himself, it was better to keep his mouth filled when the person he was speaking to became half as serious as Ken was.

"Before the game… I heard rumors about you… Odaiba's fiery captain…"

"They call me fiery?!"

He cheered, quickly covering his mouth with his hands to keep anything from falling out. Ken gave half a chuckle and continued.

"At first I thought they were overestimating you, trying to get me excited about the game. Up until now I hardly had any interest in playing… the only reason I play at all is to please my parents…"

An image of Taichi and Yamato came to Daisuke's mind, both of them smiling at him and cheering him on, though he knew they did so for his sake alone. Even if he hadn't had anything else to stand for it, Taichi pretty much kept Daisuke away from soccer until the boy discovered it on his own so that the man won't let his own obsession take over his parental instincts. If that wasn't placing his needs before theirs, he didn't know what was.

That's why he calmed down quite a bit and said nothing stupid even with his mouth empty. That, and the almost non-existent pause in Ken's speech. Almost.

"… I thought my teammates were just scared from playing against you… you hadn't lost at all this season, and I haven't played in games in past years, so the situation then was similar (A/U XP) … so it made sense that they were trying to get me motivated about this game."

Daisuke knew not why. From his experiences with the other boy, Ken had been motivated more than enough… so much that even when he was calm enough to ask Daisuke out, he seemed like a completely different person to the brunette.

"But when I saw you on the field, I just knew. You weren't fiery…"

"Hey…"

"You were burning hotter than the sun."

With a slight blush, Daisuke occupied his mouth with food again, his previous wondering answered without being voiced.

"You were the first one to not get scared and just give up when I started playing. You actually tried to fight me…"

His voice became lower, and somewhat hoarse.

"I must say I found that… really…"

His hands crept towards the middle of the table where they took hold of Daisuke's.

"…exciting."

Daisuke swallowed his food with a gulp, not so much of the contact and the say, but of the look in Ken's eyes.

It was a hungry look, and dangerous at that. He lowered his gaze and tried to calm himself, though he couldn't, not while being stared at like a piece of meat.

"That, that was because…"

An image of a smiling purplette rose before his eyes, and suddenly he felt better… confident… such a familiar feeling his head began to hurt, almost as though she had pounded him.

"…because Miya-kun was there."

Almost instantly the hold on his hands was released, making Daisuke look up to see Ken avoiding his gaze.

"Miya-kun… is that girl, huh?"

And at the tone of his voice, all Daisuke could think about was how Ken changed again, right in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. That's her. That's Miyako."

"What is she to you?"

The jealousy was painfully heard, even though Daisuke knew not where it came from. After all, they were just…

"We're just friends."

"Just?"

He hesitated a minute before correcting himself.

"Best friends."

Ken winced lightly.

"Gimme a break, we grew up together. What was I supposed to do, see her as a stranger since I was five?"

He asked, getting pissed off. However, Ken didn't seem affected. If anything, it had the opposite affect. The godsend seemed to drown more in his own world.

"It must be nice… having friends like that."

Daisuke's eyes widened as there was little to Ken's voice… but incredible pain. He felt compiled to reply.

"Yeah… it is."

"You're so lucky… having friends who accept you and smile and laugh with you…"

Ken having let his eyes show, Daisuke saw in them nothing more than he heard in the boy's voice. He bit his lip, regretting having gotten upset.

"Even my parents only accept me thanks to what I do, not who I am…"

Another moment of silence passed by, and Daisuke was just about to break it by asking… well, anything, when Ken shook his head and looked up with a slight smile, rubbing his eyes. It was obvious he was crying, and Daisuke found himself gawking.

"I, Ichijouji…"

Ken chuckled bitterly before wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

"Come on, Daisuke-kun, we're bloody dating. Call me Ken."

"Ken… Kun…"

"Yes, Dai-kun?"

An unexplained blush rose to tanned cheeks, and the gaze was once again diverted at his now half empty tray.

"No, nothing."

Ken giggled, showing more of his rather feminine side. Daisuke minded not, deeming it 'cute'.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the mood."

He said, passing his hand through his hair. 'Cute' became 'rather beautiful' as the blush deepened.

"No, it, it's ok… I… I feel like I learned a lot about you."

Ken couldn't help but stare, but for Daisuke, it was an improvement. His companion seemed, for probably the first time since they met… human.

"Then… will it be too much for me… to ask Dai-kun… about himself?"

Daisuke grinned, flattered by the sudden attention, and overjoyed by the look in Ken's eyes. He certainly preferred the soft curiosity over the hunger he saw earlier… he tried to suppress a shiver at that thought.

"What would you like to know?!"

After a moment of thought, in which Daisuke deemed Ken more 'cute', the bluette asked away.

"You're adopted, right?"

"Yep."

"But from what I hear, neither your parents have the same last name."

A brown eyebrow was raised.

"Exactly how much did you research about me?"

Ken wouldn't meet his look, and Daisuke sighed, but in a rather amused way.

"My dads…"

From the lack of reaction, Daisuke figured Ken research enough to know about that, too.

"Even I'm not too sure about them. I mean, legally, they're married, but don't tell anyone!"

He hurried to say, and the other nodded.

"Even so, they each kept their own last names. Tai-tou-san once said it's to not make the public suspicious about their relationship, with Yama-tou-san's publicity and all.

That didn't come up at first, though. Yama-tou-san wanted me to have Tai-tou-san's last name, because he's the one who actually did the raising…"

"The mother in the house."

"Something like that, but don't let him catch me agree on that. Or you saying that, for the matter."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head and both laughed, the atmosphere once again bearable.

"But Tai-tou-san refused, saying I was just as much Yama-tou-san's son as I was his… so they just named me in a way that neither will feel left out."

"Because both really are."

"Something like that."

They laughed again.

"That's nice… sounds like you have considerate fathers."

"You bet!"

He chirped, oval blushes on both cheeks. Ken couldn't even get depressed over his own parents, he was too busy adoring the cute scene before him.

"Where're the neko ears?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Next question then!"

"Ok…"

At Ken's blush, Daisuke tiled his head and blinked.

"I… I told you my reason for asking you out. What's your excuse for accepting?"

Taking a deep breath, Daisuke crossed his arms and took his time to think about it. Why –had- he gone out with Ken?

"Because everyone wanted me to."

'Shock' wasn't beginning to describe Ken's feeling.

"Because… Everyone…"

"Yeah. For one you were the guy who fouled Miya-Kun. I down right hated you…"

From the look on Ken's face, it was clear the conversation wasn't headed in the direction he hoped it would.

"…but everyone told me it was too good a chance to pass… and you seemed sincere enough about your apology, she'd have killed me had I not have agreed to come! But you know something?"

Ken was already prepared to leave when Daisuke made him the happiest man on Earth.

"I'm glad I came! I'm having a really great time with Ken-kun!"

Seeing the grin on his companion's face, Ken sat still, absolutely flushed.

"Are you ok? You're all red in the face."

"No, I'm fine, I… I enjoy this very much as well."

"See?! Now aren't we both happy she forced me to come."

Pouting a bit, Ken continued with his inquiry.

"You really hold Miyako-san dear to you, don't you?"

"Like I said, she's my bestest of friends."

"So you've said. When did you meet her? 5 years old?"

Remembering all too well, Daisuke rubbed the very spot where she first bonked him.

"Yep."

"Long time."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe we're still actually talking to each other."

Daisuke chuckled as though from an inside joke, making Ken feel a bit left out… and more jealous than before.

"It only makes sense, if you're really as close as you say you are."

"Yeah, we are. We come to each other about everything."

He said, not once thinking anything he would say might by the wrong thing to say.

"Everything… will you go to her… about our date?"

Daisuke blinked, the question seeming rather idiotic to him.

"Duh. Why shouldn't I? If it was bad, she'd have comforted me. If it's as good as it is, she'd be happy for me."

Ken couldn't help but stare.

"Isn't that a bit selfish of you? Oh, no offense…"

Daisuke chuckled.

"None taken. But it sure shows you don't have many friends. It might seem selfish of me and selfless of her, but I'm just calling in the debt she owes me from when she had to talk to someone about something and she came to me. That's the point about real friends, you can give 'em all you've got, because you'll definitely get it back!"

All through the small monologue, Ken kept on studying Daisuke, mesmerized by the passionate way in which he talked, by the fire in his eyes, and the smile on his lips. He made up his mind to one day have Daisuke speak about him in a similar manner.

Once Daisuke was over, there was a pause which ended with the other going "wow". Daisuke blinked, blushed, and stared at his lap.

"I… I'm saying weird things, aren't I?"

"Not at all. I'm just jealous. You have someone who's so great for you."

"She is… so much that I can't imagine my life without her."

With each word, Ken's decision became more firm.

"I do know one thing, though!"

"Which is?"

Leaning forward dramatically, Daisuke got Ken to do the same.

"It'd be really, -really- boring!"

He grinned again, but Ken didn't give him the reaction he expected, causing Daisuke to blink.

"What if… you had someone to replace her?"

"Huh? Replace… Miya-kun?"

He repeated, not understanding the question. Rather, not wanting to.

"What if… you had someone to support you like that? Someone who'd make sure life won't be boring? Someone who could support you… without ever looking for anything in return?"

"Ke, Ken?"

Truth was, when Ken stood up next to him and pulled him up to his feet, saying the weirdest things he had ever heard, Daisuke was worried, but a part of him also felt excited.

'Is this… how Ken felt?'

"What if…"

Pale hands rested on pale cheeks, bringing brown eyes to gaze into indigo ones.

"You found someone…"

"Ken…"

"Who loved you…"

Brown eyes widened as the taller boy began leaning forward.

"…more than she does?"

Knowing not what to do, all Daisuke could do was take a deep breath… and close his eyes.

-

-

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Hm… Did they Kiss? –I- sure don't know :D is evil :D 


	8. Miyako chappie

I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 charas.

Star: o.o they're just friends, what Daiyako? . innocent look and it's nice that you do, cuz I'm still not sure what went on between Dai and Ken XP plans next chappie evilly

Tariki Rania: wait for next chappie :P this one's Miyako centered.

Sapphire Luna: Ken's a bit pushy and possessive in here, forgive the poor thing

M1s7ress: o.o; we can start a union. "people who think Suffering Angel is evil" .

Einatsu: …hentai. I love you 3 :P

Last note for this: Kaa-san and Kaa-chan are two ways to call one's mother, Miyako's using them both to different her mothers. The tad more formal one goes to Sora, and the more personal goes to Mimi based on their personalities, even though in a way she's closer to Sora than Mimi due to Mimi's work.

_Warning: this is a Miyako based chappie. All you people who are here only for Daiken fluff, first, I hate you :P second, sorry, but you'll have to wait._

* * *

**__**

**_Love Headache_**

**__**

**__**

It was the day after "Dai-chan's bit date", as Miyako had marked down on her calendar, but the girl felt exactly the same as any other day as she prepared for school. If anything, she felt worse, and not because she woke up half an hour earlier than usual. The cause was probably that she had her own problems. Romantic problems.

"Miiiiyaaaaa You up yet?"

Came her mother's beautiful voice from the other side of the door, just as the girl was putting the last touches to her hair.

"Hai."

"Come on, then, breakfast's ready."

She did as she was told and followed Mimi downstairs to where Sora was already waiting. Unlike Daisuke, whose parents have chosen to live in a simple house, Mimi placed her family in a penthouse on top of one of Tokyo's prestige apartment buildings. Even though she herself, much like Yamato, wasn't home much, she much prefered her wife and daughter (officially just high school friend and her adopted daughter) to live somewhere where the press couldn't reach them.

"Saaa, hurry, hurry, eat up! We don't want the meal I made for you to get cold, right?"

Mimi asked with a grin, pecking Sora on the cheek before sitting down next to her around the small round kitchen table. Miyako sighed as she poked her meal with her fork.

"Now now, that won't do, you have to be healthy and cheerful today for your big make up with Hikari-chan!"

If anything, it made Miyako lose the last bit of interest in the plate's content.

"Mimi, you're being nosy."

Sora said casually, making the other woman pout.

"But, but, but…"

"It's ok, Kaa-san. Kaa-chan was just worried about me… but I'm fine, really!"

To prove her words, the girl took a bite out of her meal and smiled.

"It's really good, Kaa-chan!"

The pink haired woman beamed.

"Isn't it?! I've really outdone myself this time!"

"Mimi, you're bragging."

Sora said casually, making the other woman pout.

"But, but, but…"

The conversation stopped as Miyako's watched beeped, making her grab a few more bites before jumping up, bag in hand.

"I gotta go."

"WAIT!"

Mimi shouted, stopping the girl right before she left.

"Wha, what?"

Hurriedly, the woman grabbed a small sack from the counter and handed it to her daughter.

"I don't care if the fight was your fault or hers, and no way am I telling you to give this as an apology, but a token of good will never hurt anyone."

"Other than Europe before World War 2…"

Sora commented, yet neither heard her.

If there was one thing Miyako knew about her famous mother, it was that when it came to tips concerning relationships, she had little mistakes. Miyako had yet to see one.

"You didn't have to stay home late just to bake these… or to cook breakfast, for that matter."

The girl said albeit bitterly, surprising the woman.

Just like Daisuke and Yamato, she rarely saw Mimi. Yet unlike Daisuke, Miyako had a harder time showing her anger, as well as dealing with it. The best she managed was completely uncalled for self blame.

"I could've just bought something on the way… that's what I was going to do, anyways…"

Before the woman could reply, the girl was already out the door and down the elevator. And then Mimi felt Sora's hands sneak around her waists, pulling her close.

"I know, I know…"

"You did nothing wrong."

"I said I know. Twice. Three now."

"I still wanted to say it."

"…I just… want her to be as happy as we are."

"So why don't we let her be for a while? Let her find her own way around."

"…Like you did with me?"

"You know it."

"…I'm worried about her, Sora."

"We're both going to be late."

"Yeah…"

Sora was about to let go and get ready to leave, when Mimi grabbed her, giving her wife a passionate kiss. Sora blinked as the broke apart, shocked yet hardly displeased.

"Don't worry so much. Both of us, her and me, will be ok."

Faced with a wide smile, the brunette had no choice but to respond with one of her own.

–

'What am I doing?'

Miyako thought as she walked down the street, the little cookie pouch in her hands still.

'I… can't give this to Hikari-chan…'

She closed her eyes, thinking back to the last time she brought Mimi's cookies as a peace offering.

_"So, your mom made these, eh?"_

_Hikari__ said, her voice harsh and cold._

_"You don't love me enough to bake them yourself, huh? Or at least buy something?"_

Miyako pasued, looking at the cookies. People were beginning to stare at her as she stood still, until suddenly she threw the cookies into the nearest waste bin. Bells rang and a warm welcome was heard as she entered the bakery in front of which she stopped.

Several minutes and a cat passed by before she came out again, a navy blue paper bag in her hangs. Another minute and a glance at the trash bin later and she was gone, cookies with her.

–

"Mi-Ya-Kun!"

Daisuke cheered as he met her at the school's entrance next to the girl's shoe locker.

"Ah, Dai-chan… Morning…"

She said plainly, sighing as she extracted a love letter along with her school shoes.

"Woah, who's it from?!"

"Does it matter? It's a guy."

"Aw, so that explains why you never mentioned my love letter last year."

No reaction came his way, be it because she took it as the joke he hoped she'd take it for, or if she just wasn't in the mood. Shoes switched, she held the cookie bag firmly and headed to her girlfriend's locker, but…

"Ah, Hikari's already here. Came by a few minutes before you did."

She stopped, obviously disappointed. She had hoped to place the cookies in the girl's locker, but now she risked a front encounter while still not sure if the other girl's mad at her or not.

"I feel kind of bad…"

Daisuke said as they made their way to class.

"Why?"

"Well, here you are, your relationship with Hikari like it is, while I had an amazing date!"

It took him exactly three steps to realize she stopped three steps behind him.

"Mi, Miya-kun?"

"I'm really happy for you!"

He couldn't help but stare. He knew not what he hated more, the fact she managed to push her own sadness away for his sake, or that he found no trace of fakeness in both smiles, the one on her lips, and the one in her eyes.

"Are you… really ok?"

"I will be…"

He smile saddened, and he offered her a supportive one.

They shortly arrived at the classroom, to find Hikari and Takeru talking to each other, Iori reading quietly in his seat. Both, however, fell silence upon noticing the entering duo.

"Let's guess what they were talking about…"

Daisuke said bitterly, yet quickly smiled as he patted Miyako on the back.

"Go for it, I'm right behind you."

She nodded and gulped, yet to her surprise she wasn't alone for a second.

"Miyako-chan…"

Hikari said as she stood in front of her, eyes cast down towards the floor.

"Hi, Hikari-chan…"

"I'm sorry!!!"

The shorter girl suddenly cried out, pulling the other into a hug.

"It was so stupid of me to start that fight over… oh, I can't even remember what it was about! I forgive anything you said, please, PLEASE forgive me too!"

A slight blush crept to Miyako's face as people stared at the two. Her only support points were Daisuke's grin, and Iori's soft smile, only partially hidden behind his book.

"I… can't remember what the fight was about either."

Came her apology, the words "I'm sorry" for some reason refused by her lips.

"I'm so happy!"

Hikari cheered and people around them smiled and lost interest. Even so, Hikari kept on the act for a moment more.

"You're my bestest friend ever, you know, and I love you more than anyone else!"

She concluded with a peck on Miyako's nose, her own way of kissing the other girl in public. Not on the mouth as to no arise suspicion, and at the same time different, saved for Miyako alone.

"Here."

Miyako said once Hikari let go of her, and presented the navy blue bag.

"Cookies?"

"Your favorite chocolate chips."

"You bought them for me?"

"Because I can't cook well enough for you yet."

Maybe it was the fact that they were being watched after, or maybe Hikari was actually pleased, Miyako knew not, but the girl hugged her again and whispered a soft "I love you" before grabbing the cookies and heading to her seat at the sound of the bell.

"Yeah… me too…"

But not eve Miyako herself heard her say so.

"I'm glad for ya!"

Daisuke announced, grinning the girl back to her smiling self.

"Thanks."

"Ok, take your seats."

The teacher said and all students so did. Miyako, however, other than her notebook and pencils, extracted yet another item. She bit her lip before turning to Daisuke.

"Psst."

Daisuke blinked and glanced at her, following her motion to her lap. There rested a pink sack with bunny prints, neatly tied with a red ribbon.

The same cookie sack Mimi gave her, for Hikari.

"Tell me about your date later? There's a cookie in it for ya."

"Right on."

And, feeling relieved, Miyako turned her attention to the blackboard, and for the first time in a few days, managed to concentrate properly.

–To be Continued–

* * *

A/N: short chappie, mainly to show you people just –why- Miyako's crowned as Daisuke's co-star in this ficcie :P (yes, I COULD have written about Ken, couldn't I? but it would've given me nothing whatsoever in the greater scheme of things… and I like Miyako way better and it's my fic so NYA! :P) I know many are used to having the main couple deemed as the "main charas" here on FFN, but as Daiken's hardly mentioned most of the time, Miyako's more fit for the other main chara, even without this chappie (take this and the soccer chappie out, and still you'd have had Takeru, Iori and Hikari as better options than Ken. :P even Taichi, come to think of it. .)

Review please D


	9. for the sake of a cookie

I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 or any of its characters and what am I doing here when I have so many Gundam Wing ideas banging on the insides of my head? ;;;

* * *

_****_

Love Equals Headach 

It was the sound which meant freedom. It was the sound that destroyed any and all holds and restrains. It was the sound of… hope, some might dare say.

It was the sound of a school bell, signaling that half the day had passed and the students had a bit of freedom before the rest of the day.

"See you outside, Miya!"

Daisuke shouted as he dashed out of the classroom with his lunch. Miyako sighed as she picked up her own lunch and the cookie bag. She eyed Hikari rather worriedly, but the other girl was busy chatting happily with other people between bite of her own lunch. Miyako released a breath she hadn't realized holding.

"Shall we?"

She blinked at Iori's voice, surprised to find him standing next to her. Her eyes wondered over to Takeru, who seemed to be doing his best not to look in their general direction. She hated the relief that came with the knowledge that not only her relationship wasn't functioning properly 24-7.

"I'm glad things have gotten better between you and Hikari-san."

"At least someone is."

She sighed and he said no more, merely holding her hand gently as they made their way out to the yard.

They were both romantically interested in their own sex, yet that hardly stopped them from becoming as close as a brother and sister. If anything, it removed the awkwardness of being so close to a member of the opposite sex.

"Hurry up, will ya?!"

Daisuke shouted once they left the building, waving at them from his spot under one of the cherry trees. Both his friends smiled, bracing themselves for what was bound to become a whirlwind of excitement.

"Geez, taking your time there…"

The tanned boy said with his arms crossed, noticing his friends were holding hands a second before they broke contact. He'd have asked what was wrong had he seen a point in that. Both had those 'will not rain on your parade' smiles he so hated, yet often wore himself. Therefore, he propped down on the grass in the tree's shade, looking at them with warm eyes as they arrived. Miyako sat down next to him, yet Iori continued to the other side of the tree trunk.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke-san, but I'm not in the mood to share anyone's happiness. I will only ruin the moment."

"Then why bother coming at all?"

The question came out of pure curiosity, yet it was not responded to in an appropriate manner.

"I, I just…"

Iori stuttered, yet a calm shake of the head from Miyako told him no harm was meant. Turning away, he half disappeared behind the tree, pulling both his lunch and a book from his bag.

"He had a fight with Takeru."

Miyako whispered once Daisuke turned to her, no doubt about to ask for that very answer. Daisuke frowned.

"Say what? Damn… poor Iori…"

"Yeah, well… I'm sure they'll get over it soon enough. But this isn't why we're here, you know!"

She giggled and waved the cookie bag in front of Daisuke's face. He eyed it hungrily.

"Pay in advance?"

"You wish. Last time I spoiled you appetite with cookies, your dad almost killed me."

"Which one?"

"…Both."

They chuckled before opening their boxed lunches, earning themselves a confused look from Iori.

"So. Give me the dirt. All of it. The full report. Was he the perfect date, or the absolute jerk?"

She raised an eyebrow over his rather worn out sigh.

"I… don't know, really."

"Oh?"

He sighed again.

"One minute he pecks me on the cheek, the next he's molesting me, and the other…"

"Woah!"

Miyako yelled, raising her hands to stop him.

"Slow down, boy, you'll choke on your lunch."

Daisuke swallowed the bit in his mouth and told the tale, slower this time.

"When I met him, I was kinda spaced out… got there a bit early, lost in thought, I guess. Hadn't noticed him until…"

A blush crept to his cheek as he side glanced at his friend. Miyako was blinking at him, waiting patiently as she chewed her meal.

"…until he… kissed me."

She almost chocked.

"On the cheek! I told you he kissed me on the cheek!"

Now breathing again, she smacked him.

"Well… at least now we know he really likes you, and is not afraid of physical contact much."

"You think he's a jerk."

Daisuke dared her.

"Had he frenched you right there and then, yeah, he'd have been a jerk by any standard. Now go on, there's many a cookie here and far less time."

He nodded, swallowing half his meal at once.

"Well, hold that thought, cuz that's pretty much what I thought of him when we got in."

And then he went to describe how flattered he felt at first, having Ken want to touch him like that yet not quite there, how annoying it got after about five minutes, and then how it all became utterly absurd as people told them to get a room.

"Be thankful none of his fangirls were there."

She stated, basing that fact on the fact the boy was still alive, even though noticeably pale now.

"Damn."

"'Ouch' would me a far better definition."

They laughed, only to be stopped by a cough from Iori. He liked Mimi's cookies too, after all.

"Right."

Daisuke said, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways, you can see how it made me want to abandon ship during the break. Almost did, too, especially considering he forced me to let him buy the drinks and snacks. With his money."

"I don't think he meant it that way, Dai-chan."

The girl commented, tapping her finger against her nose thoughtfully.

"It might be he finally got the hint and tried to show an offer of good will."

Daisuke half chuckled. She was trying to convince herself every bit as much as she did him. He feared for Ken's life should she fail. She was, at the very least, willing to yell her lungs out at Ken for it (How grateful he was for having her as such a wonderful friend… instead of a horrible enemy…).

"Maybe it was… I guess…"

He said, mostly to calm his friend down.

"Really?"

"Yeah… He said he was sorry, and acted like a complete… well, gentleman… afterwards. We held hands and snuggled but nothing more than that."

"That's gre…"

"Until…"

Miyako's shred of enthusiasm vanished as Daisuke looked away, staring at nothing.

"We went to eat later. Shared costs this time. Broke the ice for a talk. We started out with nothing, and then went on to…"

He glanced sideways at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. She blinked in return.

"…Personal stuff."

He said no more. She didn't ask.

"We talked about a lot of things. I really feel like I've gotten to know him real well, beyond the total-strangers-sharing-info-on-the-first-date thing. I think he feels the same, too."

"Where's the marriage breaking 'but'?"

"But…"

"There it is."

She teased him rather harshly, feeling obliged to help him finish the tale. He continued after a deep breath.

"Just… I don't know. One moment he's smiling and laughing with me, the next he's sulking… I think he's ok again and then he bursts into tears on me! I wish he'd have made up his mind!"

He pulled at his hair in annoyance, missing the rather sad and painfully knowing look which crossed Miyako's face.

"Story of my life."

"Eh?"

Daisuke blinked at her, utterly confused. She blinked back.

"Did you just say something, Miya?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but spotted Iori looking intently, and above all, comfortingly at her. A small yet warm smile caressed her lips and she shook her head.

"Nothing. You were saying? He had mood swings?"

"Yeah… I guess you can call it that…"

"Don't worry about it too much, it's probably nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her, spektical.

"Reeeeally…"

She pinched him.

"From what I heard, it was his first date. Ever."

Daisuke's eyebrows shot up.

"No way."

"That's what I said. But that's that. Turns out Boy Wonder's saving himself for Prince Charming. How adorable."

Daisuke felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but his best friend must've been in a really good mood. He was spared any teases, though he had to admit the sight of him on a white horse was tease-worthy. Almost as much as Ken dressed up as the princess… He shook his head and chuckled guiltily.

"As I was saying…"

She hissed his attention back to her, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It was his first date ever. Add to that he seems to really have a soft spot for you, he probably just didn't know how to act."

A chuckle, a bitter one this time, escaped his lips, not quite smiling. Miyako blinked.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, he sure knows how to act… at least he did when he tried to French me!"

"On the cheek."

She raised an eyebrow at him, in a 'answer wrongly and he's dead' way. Arms crossed behind his head, he leaned backwards to lie down, blush much deeper by now.

"I did not just blurt out that 'French' part on accident, Miya. He sure has a good brand of toothpaste, still smelled all minty and fresh after all the French fries we had."

Silence. Stares exchanged. Iori sneezed. And a crow flew overhead.

"ALRIGHT!"

Came the shout, a mingle of cheers and pain.

"MIYA, YOU'RE… CHOKING ME!!!"

Daisuke cried out as his friend caught him in a headlock, all the while squeeling.

"You go Daisuke! W00T! You got soooo lucky!"

"Did… not!"

He growled as he broke free, snatching the cookie bag in the process.

"Hey!"

She protested.

"Hey yourself, you were the one who wanted to kill him earlier…"

"Because you weren't even officially on your first date then!"

But her voice wasn't completely true, which helped him to be able to reply.

"Weren't you also the one…"

He popped a cookie into his mouth, leaving her handing.

"Mmm… Yummy."

"I was the one…?"

She urged as she snatched the bag again, helping herself to a cookie as well. Relief washed over her; no one could ever find out she tried to throw the cookies away.

Daisuke sighed and shook his head, feeling his face heating up again.

"The one who told me not to kiss on the first date."

Closing his eyes, he saw it as if it was happening in the here and now, instead of hours ago.

Ken standing there, both hands on the sides of Daisuke's face; Daisuke's eyes closed, his heart beating faster with each moment… and then, just as he could feel Ken's breath on his lips, almost taste it… just as those lips almost brushed against his…

He remembered pulling away.

Warm, willing lips brushed against his cheek, obviously disappointed. He hadn't even uttered a request for forgiveness. There was no need, as Ken laughed, excused himself and retreated to the restroom. Upon returning, he was the perfect date. Charming, funny, intelligent… and kept his hands to himself. The only times he agreed to touch Daisuke after that were when the tanned boy initiated the contact – when they held hands on the way to the train, and the good night peck Daisuke granted Ken on the nose. Neither really thought a return of the gesture would've been appropriate.

Opening his eyes again, a warm feeling spread over Daisuke. He suspected the serene smile he had on was the only thing keeping Miyako from going insane. She was already chewing off her fingers, having finished the cookie without taking another.

"I didn't let him, Miya. I just… couldn't let him kiss me."

"WHY?!"

She half yelled at him. He smiled rather oddly at her.

"Because you told me not to."

She paled noticeably. He chuckled and looked away.

"He asked me about you, actually."

Now, she also tensed. Iori had been on the same page of his book for the past five minutes and now looked up from it all together.

"I told him you were a good friend… Maybe I did talk about you too much, but… after all that… not to listen to your advice…"

"You idiot!"

Miyako shouted, rising to her feet. Daisuke looked up at her, rather surprised to see her flushed cheeks.

"Miya…"

"What… what were you thinking, talking about me? And a lot, too… whatever pushed you to do such a thing?!"

He was now also on his feet, more confused and annoyed than angry, but still feeling a need to retaliate.

"You'd think you'd be flattered! I only told him the truth about you, why're you so…"

He was cut short with a cookie shoved into his mouth. She was flattered, he knew. Otherwise he'd have been slapped. But still… why?

"You were on a date with him! HIM! Not me, him!"

He almost chocked at even the suggestion of such an act. True, they 'dated' before, but the thought of him and her doing half the things Ken at least tried to do…

"You don't talk too nicely about other people in front of your date. Jeez!"

She was pulling at her hair now. He began nibbling on the cookie, expecting her to calm down, but instead she smacked him. Hard.

"Don't you ever, ever mention me to him unless he gives you no choice whatsoever, you hear? Jeez!! Of all the inconsiderate… that was so mean, Daisuke!"

For a moment he felt as though he was speaking to Hikari, but knew not why.

"But why?!"

"You're on a date, you're supposed to praise the one you're with, not the people he's most likely to get jealous of!"

Her voice was bordering bloody murder now, and drawing quite a bit of attention. Daisuke stared at her, worry shining in his eyes rather than hurt or anger. Iori was also up, standing on their side of the tree trunk. Miyako quickly took a deep breath and turned her back on them, wiping a tear.

"You… you just… don't do that sort of thing…"

She tensed slightly as hands were placed on her shoulders, and then moved lower as Daisuke embraced her from behind. The boy knew not why she was that distraught, but then again, it mattered not. All that did was that his best friend needed him to be there.

"I'm sorry, Miya. I promise that unless he pretty much forces me to, I won't… talk about you needlessly."

It hurt to say it… It would've hurt to say it about any one of his friends, but most of all about his very best one. Then again, if that was what she wanted to hear?

"Is that ok?"

She nodded, pulling away from him enough to face him. He could've died right there and then, a happy man. She was smiling.

"Silly Daisuke… it's so obvious that was your first real date… Silly, silly Dai-chan…"

"Why are you crying over it? That's what I don't understand."

He said so worriedly, confused. She shook her head.

"Just… keep your word, k? And apologize to Ken… I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

An awkward silence fell, in which Daisuke sought refuge in his watch.

"Better get going… break's almost over… see you in class?"

"Like I have a choice…"

Grabbing a few more cookies to go, he went past her, looking back once before dashing to class.

"You're keeping things from him."

It was not a question, but it might've been, for all the good Iori's curious expression was doing him. Miyako smiled back.

"I don't wanna burden him, even though I just did, apparently…"

"Apparently."

She glared. He raised an eyebrow, unmoved.

"It's not only that. You're still mad at Ken for fouling you. Why push Daisuke to his waiting arms."

She sighed.

"I have enough problems of my own. The last thing I need is for him to stop smiling, and for me to be the cause of it."

"But… what about your smile?"

He asked suddenly, causing her to stare, shocked.

"He's acting up for you're sake, but I'm sure he's worried about you. Let him help, Miyako-san. For the sake of your own smile."

She hated how he almost liked to dramatize everything when he stopped a few steps ahead of her, back still turned to her.

"You are, after all, his best friend."

And with that, he took off as well, leaving Miyako still a tad sobbing and quite sobered up. Looking up, she spotted Hikari waving at her from one of the class' windows. She was smiling and seemed happy, and Miyako allowed herself a small smile as well.

"My smile… doesn't mean much nowadays. Not as long as everybody else keep on theirs."

She waved back.

–

–

The train ride went by too quickly. What to say, how and when to say it… nothing managed to fall into place by the time Daisuke reached his station and departed the train at Tamachi. He tried to figure it all out on the way to Ken's house, but only managed to nearly miss the boy's house. He hardly managed to calm down enough to normal breathing by the time Ken answered the door. He was, to say the least, surprised.

"Daisuke-kun…"

"Yo, Ken…"

They stood there for a moment before Ken ushered him in.

"This… is certainly a surprise…"

Yet hardly a bad one, Daisuke concluded from the smile on Ken's face. He blushed and looked away.

"Want something to drink? Eat? We have some ice cream…"

"I want to talk."

Ken paused, uncertain as to how he should respond.

"Is this… about last night?"

Daisuke nodded hesitantly, and Ken went pale.

"I'm sorry! I was out of line! I was rude and inconsiderate, and…"

A finger to his lips silenced him, and both boys blushed before Daisuke took a step backwards.

"I… I'm the one who should apologize."

Ken started at that, but was quickly silenced by a wave of a tanned hand.

"The one who was rude and inconsiderate was me. I rumbled on and one without realized I was… I was hurting you."

He glanced at Ken, then looked away. The other merely looked at him uncertainly.

"It was my first date too, you know, and I guess I was just trying to find some safe stuff to talk about, something I knew for certain I knew about… but no more!"

He announced, pointing at Ken while striking a pose.

"From this day forward, Ichijouji Ken, I will only think of you during our dates! I will tell you what's on my mind about you for better or worse instead of thinking of other people to make myself comfortable, for it is you I will be dating at that moment and not them! You will have my undivided attention… unless we both unanimously agree on discussing in the matter of a different person besides those currently present in this very room! I will be your entirely on each and every date and of course I will date none other between our dates!"

Sparkles went flying around him as Ken stared, not even daring to blink. A moment later, Daisuke seemed to sober up, and seemed rather uncertain as he spoke again. Indeed, Ken thought, it was Daisuke who wanted to talk…

"That is, of course…"

But he was smiling, and for Ken, that was enough.

"If you'll still have me."

The taller boy was still for a moment, hardly managing to breath.

"Daisuke-kun…"

"Now…"

The smile on Daisuke's face turned into a grin.

"I do believe you mentioned some ice cream in this very apartment?"

Apology accepted, Daisuke thought triumphantly as Ken threw his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Daisuke-kun… thank you… Thank you, Daisuke-kun!"

"Hey, come on. We're boyfriend and boyfriend now, right? If I can do it, I'll do it if it's for you."

"Thank you."

Ken said, and Daisuke agreed, as he mentally thanked Miyako for yet another good piece of advice.


	10. Dilemas

I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 characters, only using them without permission for non-profitable purposes. That, and twisting them around to fit the plot I've created

AN – I'm trying to change my style a bit, as far as lining goes, ie speech won't be totally in a line per person. I hope I got it right and didn't mess anything up. I'm more than open to suggestions about how to improve this, as I've been getting quite a bit of reviews saying my old format was confusing :X hope this is better.

_**Love Equals Headache **_

Daisuke sighed as he heard the phone ring from the living room.

"Tou-saaaaan, get it…"

The ringing continued, as though mocking him. He clenched his teeth, only barely avoiding biting his tongue in his 98 asleep condition.

The ringing did not stop.

The teen buried his head under the pillow, muttering incoherent curses under his breath. Go away, he begged, to away, let him sleep… it was the weekend… sleep! Was it really that much to ask for?

Sleep… just some peace and quiet… so he could sleep… the only sounds he should've been hearing were those of two soft breathes… two steady heartbeats… two…

Two?

His eyes snapped open at once at the realization he was not in his room – not in his bed – not alone.

"AAAaaaaAAAAAAaaAAAh!"

He screamed and jumped to a sitting position a feet away, half throwing the still sleeping body off of him. A topless sleeping body.

It was then Ken woke up, and Daisuke remembered where he was, and why.

They had stayed late on their date the night before; he called his fathers after Ken's parents let him sleep over; he had taken the floor after Ken insisted they slept together… and agreed to the compromise of same room-different beds. Or so Daisuke was led to believe, unless Ken tended to sleep walk into other people's sleeping area without ever telling him about it.

Needless to say, however, that whatever the case was, Daisuke could've done without waking up to find the other boy on top of him like that.

"What's… the matter?" Ken asked between yawns, trying to rub some sleep out of his eyes. He hardly managed to tell colors apart to form shapes at that moment, so it was only natural he missed the pale and somewhat flushed shade of his boyfriend's face.

"Your Bed." Daisuke managed to say, pointing at Ken's bed, where a discarded green insect like doll was half buried under Ken's discarded pajama top. Ken followed his gaze and nodded.

"My bed."

He then pointed at the futon over which he was still sprawled.

"Your bed."

"Which you promised not to trespass upon."

"I… did?" Ken blinked, scratching his cheek sheepishly under Daisuke's glare.

"I… guess I did…"

Daisuke was about to continue ranting after that when the taller boy began advancing towards him, a predatory look on his face.

"You're not on your bed now…"

With a heavy heart Daisuke noticed the edge of the futon, not even an inch away from his foot. Not even an inch away nonetheless, though.

"Oy… wa, wait a minute…"

"I'm not breaking any promises now, am I?"

"Oy, Ken… don't come any closer… oy, hands off! Gimme back my shirt, Ken, I'm cold! Oy, Ken!"

–

Taichi sighed on the other end of the line, shaking his head, doing his best to assure Mrs. Ichijouji his son wasn't a perverted teenaged delinquent. He wasn't too sure about Ken, though…

"Yes, they do seem to be having fun…"

He said as his son's desperate cries for help reached him via the phone.

"No, Daisuke'll come back on his own, he's old enough… what? Straight after lunch at the latest…"

A frown crossed his face…

"Yes, he's quite well fed at home, why…"

…Before he burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes, he always eats that much…"

A chuckle from behind him alerted him to his husband's presence, but he kept his attention to the phone… or at least did his best to do so when a pair of arms sneaked around his waist and a naughty pair of hands tugged at his pants.

"Pink suits you."

Came the comment, directed at Taichi's pink cooking apron, bought to him by the blonde. The brunette squeeled and began wriggling about, causing the woman on the other end of the line to sound more and more distressed.

"No ma'am… I'm fine… my roommate just… woke up… yes ma'am, the pop star… yes ma'am, you too, ma'am… … STOP THAT!"

Taichi screamed once he heard the 'click' signaling the other end hung up. Yamato laughed in response and moved in to kiss his husband, only to have the other cover his mouth with both hands.

"Oh no, I smelled your breathe just now, dragon."

Yamato pouted as cutely as he could, but to no avail.

"You know the rules, no kissing unless oral condition is mutual. Since I'm all minty already, I suppose it's your turn."

The blonde chuckled.

"Right, in a minute."

"That's what you always…"

"So what did our son's mother-in-law to be want?"

Yamato cut in brutally, and at that, Taichi froze, mouth open slightly.

"Wha…"

"I take it our Dai's enjoying himself over there?"

That got Taichi to shake himself back to his senses, though he was blushing lightly.

"I think I woke them up."

Glancing at the clock at the wall, the singer discovered the time to be an hour to noon.

"About time…"

"Yeah, so if we don't want this to be lunch go and brush your teeth already."

Yamato blinked as Taichi set the table for two and sighed.

"Yes Dear."

"And put a shirt on, one of the neighbors lent some stuff from us and I expect at least the boxes back soon."

"Spoil sport!"

"Right…"

As Yamato disappeared in the hallway, Taichi sat down rather heavily, letting the smile drop.

"I wonder…"

"Taichi!"

"Yes!"

He jumped, startled.

"I'll be unshaved today, you were warned!"

"How DO your fans put up with you, I'll never know."

"Good thing you were never a fan then, eh?"

No reply came, however. A tad worried, Yamato, now fully clothed, came back to the kitchen, breath as fresh as morning dew.

"Baby doll?"

"You were always the Barbie, Yamato."

Came the rather bitter comeback to the pet name, the tone used to voice it being far too depressed, far too sad, quiet, far too… non… Taichi-like.

"What's wrong?" Yamato looked at his husband, knowing better than to get overly worried, yet unable to stop himself. If Taichi was this disturbed on a visual level, he must've been going through hell on the inside.

"Come on, Tai, what's eating at you?"

He sat down on the table's other side, taking the brunette's hands in his.

"I'm worried."

"About Daisuke?"

A solemn nod was the answer.

"He's almost sixteen, Tai."

Nod.

"He's been through quite a lot, even if it was all one sided crushes."

Nod.

"He has an excellent idea of what he wants, and knows when to put his foot down when it comes to what he needs."

Nod.

"As far as we know, he's with someone who lives up to both."

Nod-nod.

"But…?" Yamato raised his eyebrow expectantly at Taichi, who stopped in mid nod, biting his lip.

"I… talked to Sora the other day…"

Yamato was so turn between sighing, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he settled to doing them all later in private and merely nodded his head. Whenever Taichi and Sora… _talked_… He and Taichi had to… _talk_.

The woman cared for both Daisuke and Miyako, but naturally cared more for the girl, and so, she was raised often in conversations between the two parents. As it turned out more often than not, Miyako wasn't as happy-go-lucky as she wanted people to see her. Being like Taichi, Sora kept most things hidden inside; she usually let out to Taichi; and he, being worried for his own son, couldn't help but worry more.

"What did you two talk about?" Taichi swallowed a bit. "Troubles in paradise?" Yamato encouraged a bit.

"She just… hinted… Miyako-chan and Hikari weren't getting along too well lately…"

"And?" Yamato coaxed, gently squeezing Taichi's hands.

"And Miyako-can and Dai are very best friends and whenever she's over here she's so happy and so is Dai…"

"Aaaaaand?"

It was amusing how Taichi told the tale while beating around the bush all along.

"Aaaand…"

There was a long silence before Taichi took a deep breath and down right blurted –

"Have we forced Daisuke to be gay?"

Another silence, this one of shock. Yamato blushed, paled, fought off cold sweat and fainting. Eventually he managed a small peep that resembled a 'what', and unable to respond in any other way, Taichi giggled.

"It's just that… I… well…"

The smile disappeared.

"Our relationship is all he knew since age zero. Then he grew up a bit and met Mimi and Sora, Jyou and Koushiro. Growing up some more, Hikari and Miyako-chan, Takeru and Iori-kun. Sure, he's seen plenty of straight couples around, but considering the facts…"

"Taichi, stop. Right now. Go no further."

Yamato ordered and Taichi stopped, though it was obvious he was mentally repeatin what he had just said, if not continuing it.

"Daisuke grew up the way he had. No one can change it now, and I dare you to look me in the eye and honestly tell me you'd have changed one thing about how we raised him… other than having me around more."

Taichi looked away.

"You said it yourself, Daisuke was around all sorts of couples and people. I'd like to think that while we certainly taught him that homosexuality wasn't bad, that we also did no teach him that heterosexuality wasn't good.

"He's not scared nor disgusted of women; he can see other guys as nothing more than platonic friends; never once have I told him 'don't go out with her, she's a girl' and neither have you. On the contrary, we've encouraged him to do as he pleases and gave him the freedom of choice to experiment and to make mistakes, all on his own.

"Disagree with me on anything so far?"

Taichi shook his head, though still seemed disturbed.

"Good. Now, as far as actually raising him goes. Let's look at his friends…"

"Miyako-chan and Iori-kun." Taichi hurried to say.

"Hikari, Takeru, and gosh, even Ken." Yamato was just as quick to counter. Taichi went silent again.

"All three have grown up in straight homes, maybe even old fashioned if not down-right homophobic."

Taichi grimaced as he remembered meeting Takeru's parents on a parents day a few years back. The man was so close minded…

"But look at them all now." Yamato continued.

"Hikari's head over heels for Miya-chan, or at least attached enough to stay with her as a couple all these years; Takeru's got the hots for Iori and is molesting our Daisuke."

"He's wha…"

"And Ken…" Yamato carried on as though uninterrupted. "…well, unless the hordes of fans made him utterly scared of women…"

"So that's why you chose me!" Taichi declared with a grin, making Yamato smirk a bit before continuing.

"Point in, Taichi, I don't think we can get anyone gay. No one knows exactly how it works, whether it's by birth or environment or both. Nor do I care for any of that."

Taichi snorted at that.

"All I know, Taichi, is that Daisuke chases guys out of his own will. And I don't want to sound like I'm generalizing, but, come on, if he hadn't made even one move on Miya-chan… than if he's not gay, he's a-sexual."

Taichi chuckled, relief obvious in his laughter, and on his features.

"Bottom line." Yamato caught his attention again, leaning backwards in his seat.

"We both know that as long as Daisuke's happy, we don't care about his partner's gender. We know it, he knows it."

"Maybe, but… I sure will feel better if he heard it from you."

Yamato knew better than to act surprised at the apparent dumping of responsibility.

"I will. And I'll spend more time with him, too."

"I think he'll appreciate it."

"I will too."

They both sighed, shared a peck on the lips, and went to reheat their brunch.

–

Daisuke sighed as he finished packing his things, ready to leave Ken's place and head on home.

"Man… I sure would've loved staying more… why must weekends be so short…"

He sneezed as he zipped his backpack, cursing the cold he probably caught.

"All because Ken wanted to play tag… that bastard…"

"Now is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?"

Daisuke jumped, making said boyfriend laugh.

"Wha… what if your mother hears!"

Daisuke panicked, looking around nervously. Ken had often praised his mother, but this was the first time he came over, let alone spent the night there. He knew not Mrs. Ichijouji's opinion about the whole homosexual matter in general ,let alone how she felt about her son… if she even knew.

Ken shrugged.

"First of all, she's out on some errands. Besides, she couldn't have cared either way, she likes you."

Daisuke was about to reply to cover his blush when Ken continued, almost absent-mindedly.

"Second, she already knows about me."

Daisuke nodded, fearing the continuation a bit.

"As long as I don't bring any trouble makers home, she can handle it."

"But, yesterday… when we got here…"

"Oh, you mean the 'I wish Ken-chan would find himself a nice wife' speech?"

Daisuke nodded.

"She gives it to everyone, but when I actually brought a girl here – we had a project to make for school –"

Daisuke nodded.

"She chewed her out and spat her out."

The brunette raised his hand.

"Question."

"Shoot."  
It took him a minute and a blush, but he managed to stutter it out.

"How many… how many boyfriends did you…"

"Two including you. I don't like to talk about it, though."

"I'm sorry…"

"What for? You just wanted to know more about me, right?"

Ken smiled, but Daisuke knew he was at least partially faking it. By the time he realized his phone was ringing, he turned to find a voice message.

"Who was it?"

"No one who can't wait."

"You sure?"

Daisuke shrugged.

"I know who called, nothing too urgent."

"Alright…"

"Walk me to the train station?"

"Sure."

They headed out the door, but it was obvious Ken was still troubled.

"Daisuke-kun, are you –sure- that…"

"Yep, nothing important in that message."

He replied with a smile.

'Just Miyako.'


	11. You Don't Know Me

I don't own Digimon Adventure 02.

A/N – ok, been a while, but like I've proven with a certain Dragon Ball Z fic recently, it takes more than a few years between chapters to keep me from continuing a fic.

So here it is, hope y'all enjoy it.

**_Love Headache_**

–

"Morning, Iori-kun!"

Miyako cried out happily as she jogged up to her friend, joining Iori just as he was passing the school gates on his way to class.

"Morning, Miyako-san."

"Drop the suffix, _Io-Chan_, I'm hardly your equal, let alone your superior."

"Says you."

"Says me."

They continued on in silence, throwing "Good Morning"s as they went, saying little but. Eventually she tried to break the silence, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, the reason for said lack of talking passed by them, in all its blonde glory.

"Morning, Miyako… Iori."

"Takeru."

The girl replied, trying to sound neutral. The shorter boy at her side glanced at her once, letting her know it was not her fault before running off. Takeru sighed at that, offering an apologetic smile to the purplette.

"Sorry, it's my fault he…"

"I know."

She replied coolly, giving him a dangerous look.

"What I don't know is why you keep at it like this."

He was about to reply when the girl was caught from behind, lifted into the air, and spun around.

"Dai! Puh- Put me down, or, or so help meeeeEEEeeee!"

"Mi-Ya-Ko-Chwan!"

Came the cheerful voice, dripping gaiety and glee. The girl managed, between spins, to catch a regretful, longing look in deep blue eyes, but by the time she was let go and could see straight again, Takeru was long gone.

"You sure are… cheerful… this morning…"

Daisuke grinned at her, his eyes bright. He was downright glowing! His friend blushed, wondering exactly how far had her best friend gotten with his boyfriend.

"Sorry I didn't answer your phone yesterday, but you could've at least left a message instead of a second of nothing before hanging up."

He said, snapping her out of a disturbing train of thought and into an equally unpleasant reality.

"Eh?"

His cheeks reddened as he continued.

"I was over at Ken's place. It was so much fun! His mom's great! Can also cook like hell!"

A pang in her chest caused an almost physical pain.

"You could've said so… I wouldn't have called you."

"Why? Was it something important?"

She looked away.

"Even if it was, too late for that now, isn't it?"

His eyes widened.

"Oh man, Miya, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

He bit his lip.

"What did you call for?"

She sighed, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I just… wanted to hang out with you. Been a while, you know, since we last…"

But just as soon as the mood was changed, it reverted back into the smile and carelessness Daisuke often found mirroring his own on his friend's face.

"No biggie."

"Miyako…"

"Look, forget it. The important thing is that you had a good time with Ken."

She turned to head to class as her eyes fell on Hikari, who was watching them in return. Daisuke blinked as for just a moment he could've sworn Miyako's face went pale, but she dashed to school too quickly for him to do more than blame it on his imagination.

–

–

"So what gives?"

Miyako asked during one of the breaks when Iori was out of the class. Takeru glanced around and, upon spotting Daisuke leave the room, answered.

"Iori and I broke up."

She raised an eyebrow and brought her ear closer to him, indicating she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean… on a break… right?"

He sighed.

"Nope. The real thing. And over the dumbest reasons, too…"

"I wouldn't call you fawning over Daisuke while involved with Iori a dumb reason, Takeru."

He chuckled bitterly.

"I know, I guess I got used to getting away with it… guess Iori's patience with me has finally ran out."

She crossed her arms, looking at the ceiling. He continued staring at his desk.

"I won't say you didn't deserve it… because you did…"

She found no pleasure in watching him wince.

"…but isn't this a bit too much, especially after, like you said, having said nothing at all about this to you? Don't you think this is too extreme?"

Blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Had Hikari loved someone else…"

He purposefully looked away, trying not to see the blood rush out of her face.

"…what would you have done?"

The awkward silence this brought on lasted for several seconds which seemed like an eternity before Miyako answered, and even then, he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"She… wouldn't have done… such a thing…"

"Of course not… neither of you would…"

Her hands curled into firsts in her lap.

"You care too much. You're both too good to do such a thing… to love…"

Slamming her fists against her desk, she stood up, catching unwanted attention from random classmates as well as Takeru's.

"You don't know anything… about me… us! Don't act like you do! We're too different, our relationships are too different…"

"Are you talking about us… or…"

"Why aren't you fighting for it?"

He honestly wondered if she even heard him.

"Iori… he loves you so much… how can you give up on him so easily!"

By the time Takeru gave up on trying to realize whether she was talking to him, to Iori, or to herself, the girl ran out of the room, in tears. As murmurs broke out around him, he continued sitting, fists clenched, gaze lowered.

"Fight for it, huh?"

And as for the first time in years he felt tears sting his eyes, he wondered if there was anything left to fight for… and if there ever really was.

–

–

He found her sitting under a tree in the school's yard, blankly staring as the rest of their peers made their way home. He bit his lip as he took another step towards her, contemplating more than just his words; he didn't want to disturb her…

"You came all this way just to stand there?"

She asked suddenly, catching him by surprise. He gasped, wondering how she knew. He was quite a bit away from her, and her gaze was still averted from him.

Nonetheless, she knew. Somehow, she always did.

"Come sit down, it's nice over here. At least it's better than standing."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he nodded, obliging. He took his time setting down, looking her over carefully. It amazed him how every time he looked at her, that familiar face held such foreign expressions and attributes. It was enough to make him hardly recognize her.

It had been a long time since Hida Iori had first met Inoue Miyako. True, all five members of their little gang met at about the same time, but as far as he was concerned, with her… and Takeru, a part of him bitterly added… it was different. They always spent time with each other, having surprisingly little in common yet more than enough to share because of it, and an interest in learning more about the other.

It certainly helped quite a bit that she was willing to speak for his silences.

They always felt comfortable in the other's presence, always knowing who they were and what they meant to each other. She adopted him as the younger sibling she never had; he took her at the time as a mother of sort, teaching him all she could about life and herself. In time, he drifted away towards Takeru, but even that was with her encouragement and support. She on her part had Hikari and clicked instantly with Daisuke. Despite it all, however, they were always there, through Daisuke's one sided crushes which made him forget about the world, and all Miyako had been through with Hikari, and all Iori had been through with Takeru. They never forgot each other, and while she didn't see him as such in return, as least officially, Iori had deemed Miyako, by right and by worth, his best friend.

He always did his best to return the favor.

So why now, after all those years… he couldn't even look at her?

"He's really turn up over you, you know."

Miyako said, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them. Iori looked at her uncertainly.

"Takeru?"

She nodded.

"You really shook him up good there."

"He's just not used to being turned down."

"You'd think he would be, after all those years around Daisuke and all."

He knew better than to think she was trying to bait him into discussing his own situation by angering him.

She was trying to either force the issue, or force him to leave.

He wouldn't let her.

"I… need to talk to you."

She looked at him with enough curiosity to make him look away.

"About… about Hikari… and Daisuke."

At the sound of the first name her eyes widened with evident shock. At the sound of the second, she glared at him for a moment before looking away, hugging her knees closer and burying her face in her hands.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then I will at least have you listen to me for a bit."

He said, looking ahead. She curled deeper into herself. Taking a deep breath, he began –

"Yesterday, I got a call around noon. A bit before lunch. The number was unidentified, and it took several seconds before the person on the other end of the line spoke."

As though not paying attention, Miyako stretched out her legs before her, leaning backwards on her arms as she looked at the sky.

"All I could make out were sobs and hiccups. I thought I heard my name but then loud bangs were heard, as though someone in a phone booth was slamming at the walls. It was… disturbing."

He let that hang for what felt like forever before looking at her. Miyako turned to look at him boredly, frowning slightly.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

Iori sighed, shaking his head.

"If you already called, and were that distressed, you could've at least talked to me."

"What makes you think it was me?"

"The fact that I could clearly make out Hikari and Daisuke's names."

She looked away, only giving him more to go on.

"What did you and Hikari fight over now, Miyako-san?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He recognized the hostile glare she was directing at him. He was right and they both knew it.

"What makes you think…"

"It's the only thing you react to like that… the only person…"

"You sure know a lot about me, don't you?"

She asked casually yet with a cynical touch to the question, her face turned upwards and her hair like a violet curtain around her shoulders.

"So sure you have me all figured out, so sure you know everything to know about me..."

"I never said that…"

"Good because you damn straight don't!"

She half yelled, turning to look at him angrily. Unfazed, he tried to reason with her.

"Miyako-san, you were the one who called me…"

"Yeah well I didn't so much as say anything to you, did I? It's only because he wouldn't…"

She froze and bit her lip, looking away. Curious, he tried pushing on.

"He? Daisuke? What wouldn't Daisuke do?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

She said as she got up, her back turned to him.

"Miya…"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

She screamed to his face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes watery.

"What about? About the fact that you always end up in tears because of Hikari, or the fact you constantly refuse to do anything about it!"

He yelled back as he stood up, saying what he always wanted to when the subject arose. He realized he's been doing that a lot lately.

"So what am I suppose to do? Break up with her!"

"That's an option, yes!"

He threw back at her, cursing whatever as she shook her head, muttering impossibilities. He knew it was a dead end now. With a sigh, he began walking away, but then as though remembering something, stopped and turned back to her. His voice was calm and collected when he spoke next, as though for extra effect.

"Did you at least talk to Daisuke about this?"

She fell silent.

"You always cry, but he never knows about any of this. If he really is your best friend, Miyako-san, he has the right to know. And if he's half the friend we both know he is, he'll want to know and to help you. Don't shut him off just because 'his happiness comes first'. If you'd ask him, it'd be the other way around and you know it."

Seeing that nothing more he'd say would have any effect, and in actuality having nothing more to say, he turned away and began making his way through the school gates and onwards towards home.

The girl remained behind, watching blankly as he disappeared from sight, feeling her insides turning colder and number with each step he made.

"Talk to Daisuke, Iori? Talk to him… and tell him what? That I miss him? That I can hardly remember what he looks like anymore because I hardly see him even at school what with me being out of the soccer team? Tell him…"

Her fists clenched and she shook, biting her lips as tears began falling down her cheeks. She did nothing to stop them as she turned to look at the sky, silently asking 'why'.

"Tell him Hikari's happy he's with Ken because that way he's completely ignoring me!"

And as she fell down to her knees and wept, Takeru could only stand still in disbelief from his hiding spot behind that very same tree under which she cried.

–To Be Continued–


	12. Old friends

I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 characters.

And sorry in advance, and a warning – you're gonna start hating Hikari. O,o;

_**Love Headache**_

He was lying in his room. The shades were drawn and the door locked. The stereo was playing one of his favorite idols' cds.

It was Ishida Yamato's newest single.

A song that was, according to official sources, written for his significant other, and for the child they would have one day.

It was asking for forgiveness for never being there, and an undying declaration of love to both husband and adopted son.

Both loved and appreciated the song, and their forgiveness went without saying… most of the time.

As it was, alone and for the first time perhaps in his life, lonely, Takashi Takeru could understand his idol's words a little better.

A little.

"Takeru?"

Came his mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Takeru, keep it down, the neighbors would complain again! Takeru?

He remained lying there, eyes blank and vacant. He gripped his cell phone tightly. The screen showed his now ex-boyfriend's number, but his fingers refused to press the 'send' button.

He sighed as the song switched, this one talking about a long lost love which had done the singer wrong. He used to like that song. Now, it made his heart ache and his stomach know.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to a disturbed sleep.

–

The next day in school the boy dragged his feet, too deep in thought to even notice the people he accidentally walked into. He paid no attention as he made the all too well known way towards the classroom, not even noticing his name being called repeatedly.

"-eru?"

He walked on, oblivious.

"Take…"

But when the caller stood in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face, he could only feign ignorant so much.

"Ta-ke-ru!"

He blinked several times until the image in front of him focused into the well known face fitting the well known halls.

"Good morning, Hikari-chan."

The girl smiled at him sweetly, an odd glint in her eyes.

"You seem unbalanced today, Takeru-kun. Something on your mind?"

He wondered if she enjoyed the question, or if she truly didn't know. While avoiding the first option, he highly doubted the second.

"A lot of things."

He finally said, answering the question without answering it. The girl wrinkled her nose at him.

"Meanie."

"My private manners are hardly any concern of yours, Hikari…"

"Why?"

She asked innocently enough.

"Aren't we friends?"

'Friends'. He mused on the word. He had used the word so carelessly before, but now it all seemed like a big fat lie, like his relationship turned out to be (but then again, whose fault was it? He winced). When was the last time he and Hikari even talked like this? Or at all…

"It's pretty rare, for us to talk like that."

She blinked as he changed the subject.

"Rare? But we used to do it all the time!"

"But not anymore."

He said monotony, not looking at her. A few steps later he stopped, looking blankly back at her questioning expression.

"What do you want, Hikari-chan?"

She looked at him with eyes wide, the very portrait of hurt and embarrassment.

"Why… how harsh, Takeru-kun. Must I need something in order to talk to a friend?"

Satisfied with her performance, he reckoned, her expression changed to that resembling the lawyers he often saw on TV. The real ones, mind you, hardly the actors.

"There is something, however…"

"Out with it, we're gonna be late."

He said huskilly, wanting to get it over with. He suddenly felt dirty and violated.

"You talked to Miyako-chan yesterday."

She commented calmly. He eyed her cautiously.

"What about it?"

"What did you two talk about?"

He eyed her as though she just sprouted another head.

"What did we…"

_The tears…_

_"Tell him Hikari's happy…"_

_How he remembered the tears…_

A calm expression settled over his face.

"What did we talk about?"

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the wall.

"A lot of things."

"A lot of things?"

She questioned, taking a step towards hi.

"A lot of things."

He answered calmly, an air of boredom to him.

"Such as?"

She asked in a girly voice, batting her lashes and pouting her lips. She was cute, he knew it. Down right gorgeous when she wanted to be. She obviously knew it too, but he felt father sorry for her. Had he been any other guy, it'd have worked for her. As it was, he just chuckled. She wasn't his type, what with being a girl and all.

"Well, the usual. Iori… you…"

He took a moment, knowing that her coming reaction will be a turning point in how he will see the girl from that moment on, and, maybe, how he should've seen her since a long time before.

"… Daisuke."

Her eyes widened so much they threatened to swallow the rest of her face. It was just for an instance, though, and she did her best to cover it up. But it was too late after all;

He saw.

"What… what about us?"

"Daisuke-kun… sure seems to be happy with Ken, doesn't he?"

He commented casually, and she calmed visibly.

"He sure does. I'm glad he and Ken met, they match each other so well."

He nodded.

"Almost too well, ne? They see each other every day, all day. I'm starting to get worried, he's been missing soccer practices lately."

"Ken's ulterior motive?"

Hikari laughed.

"Might've been, had he been attending his own practices and games. Wouldn't have put it beneath him, though, what with what he did to Miyako on her last game… or you want to tell me you forgot, even after being the first to sear he would die by your hands?"

The girl looked away, her arms crossed.

"Well, it was the spur of the moment. He makes Daisuke happy, and that's what matters, doesn't it?"

"Even at the expense of your dear Miyako's happiness?"

She turned to look at him with exceptionally cold eyes.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

He looked down the hall, spotting the very same girl about whom they were talking. As though to support him, she looked miserable, almost as much as she had been the previous day under the sakura tree. Maybe more, he reckoned. Sometimes, not crying can do that.

"She's miserable without him, ya know."

As on cue, Daisuke showed up next to Miyako, his bright smile a painful contrast to her blank expression. As though not seeing, he went on to tell her about something enthusiastically, waving his arms and all. Takeru would've sword he heard Ken's name carried even over the crowded hall's noise.

"So what? She doesn't need him."

Hikari said, a frown on her face as a hopeful, though cautious smile rose to Miyako's lips. She said something to Daisuke, a question apparently, as there was a moment of nothing as she expected a reply.

"Don't say that, he's her best friend."

As though to back him up, Daisuke offered his very best… apologetic… smile, as he… apparently turned her offer down.

"Some best friend he is, hurting her like that."

And as though to back her up this time, there was a minute in which hurt was written all over Miyako's face, before she smiled awkwardly and ran off.

Not knowing what to do, Daisuke looked around but by the time he spotted Takeru and Hikari, neither were looking at him… or seemly remotely approachable.

"Just a minute ago you were over joyd he was with Ken, but now you're made at him for it."

"I am not…"

"Why else would he be distancing himself from her like that?"

"Maybe he finally realized the truth…"

"What truth? What truth, Hikari!"

"That she doesn't need nor want him!"

"Want? … Her tears sure are telling otherwise!"

The two raised their voices, but the attention they were receiving didn't make them stop.

"What do you know about her tears!"

Hikari accused.

"Why do you even care, anyway? You two were never close to one another."

She turned her back to him, an obviously superior air to her.

"The only times when you even looked at Miyako were when it had something in it for you… so what is it now? Did Iori dearest promise to reconsider if you made Miyako feel better?"

"Leave him out of this!"

He backed at her, fists clenched.

"Iori has nothing to do with this! The things I do, or don't, don't concern him in the least!"

"Maybe that's the problem here then."

She said calmly, her eyes closed in a serene, pondering manner.

"What… what do you mean?"

She poked her chin.

"Well, if it were someone I truly cared for, I'd make sure everything I did concerned him, revolved around him… or her, mind you…"

She commented as though on an after thought.

"…like that, I'd know that at least I'm ok. That I'm not doing anything wrong, and that if I did, she'd be right there so we can talk it over and work it out. Or…"

"Or… that it's her fault."

Takeru finished coldly. Hikari smiled.

"Exactly."

"But what about the other person?"

He asked through partially clenched teeth. She blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Forcing yourself on the other person like that… taking such a hold over their life… you make them your everything, but don't you expect the same in return? Unless they willfully give it to you, you don't have a right to ask that of them!"

He panted as an unexplained rage filled him, glaring at her with deep contempt neither knew where it came from. She continued to look calm and collected.

"I don't think a lonely loser such as yourself has a right to talk to me about those things like that."

His eyes widened as she turned her back to him, heading towards the classroom.

"After all, I'm not the one who lost the one he loved the most, am I? Or is it… that you just got so pissed off you lost Daisuke Iori couldn't put up with you anymore?"

"Shut up!"

He screamed at her, his eyes storming with emotions. Her grin widened.

"Don't worry, I'll make your precious Iori's precious Miyako happy. After all, she is my everything… and I'm hers."

As she disappeared from sight, a different girl filled Takeru's mind's eye.

It was a girl who would always smile, always laugh. Was always full of energy and happiness.

He now saw that very same girl turn away from the one who had been her best friend in years, biting her lip painfully. He now saw her falling to her knees, fists clenched, the sakura petals falling around her as the tears fell from her eyes.

_"She's happy… you're ignoring me…"_

Feeling his anger boil and explode, he kicked the nearest trash can with a growl, sending its contents flying.


End file.
